My Fate: Ghost Rider
by AS50
Summary: Hidup, apakah itu? Aku tak pernah merasakan yang namanya hidup, tapi aku hidup dan berjalan di dua alam. Hidup, mungkin bagiku itu adalah sebuah kutukan karena aku adalah... Ghost Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**.:::::::My Fate: Ghost Rider:::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **NARUTO, FATE/STAY NIGHT, DAN GHOST RIDER BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Untuk semua unsur rated M yang ada di fict ini}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

Ku halangi cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kedua mataku dengan telapak tangan kananku, disaat-saat seperti inilah aku sering menanyakan sebuah hal pada diriku sendiri. Siapa aku?

Aku tahu, namaku adalah Naruto, seorang anak yang tinggal sendiri di kota besar bernama Konoha, dan seorang anak yang tersisih dari keluarganya karena tak mahir menggunakan sihir.

Tapi, selain itu aku juga merasakan aku adalah orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya makhluk lain. Makhluk yang memiliki aura suci yang kental, dan juga, makhluk yang memiliki aura kegelapan dan memiliki ambisi untuk balas dendam pada orang lain yang aku sendiri tak tahu siapa orangnya.

Sebuah anomali bukan?

Terkadang aku sering berpikir bahwa di dalam tubuhku ada orang lain yang aku sendiri tak tahu? Terkadang aku sering berpikir bahwa aku terlahir dengan dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh? Terkadang, aku sering berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang hybrid yang tak sempurna? Dan terkadang, aku sering berpikir bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi dari orang yang telah mati.

Tapi, aku tahu bahwa pemikiran ku itu tidak mungkin terjadi, apalagi reinkarnasi. Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Lagi pula, untuk apa orang mati dihidupkan kembali?

Siapa aku ini? Makhluk apa aku ini? Dan apa aku ini? Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku ini. Lagi pula siapa yang akan tahu jawabannya jika aku sendiri sebagai pemilik tubuh ini tak mengetahui jawabannya. Mungkin hanya KAMI-SAMA yang mengetahuinya, tapi bagaimana aku akan menanyakan masalah ini pada-Nya? Apa aku harus mati terlebih dahulu supaya aku masuk Surga dan bertemu dengan-Nya? Itu'pun kalau aku di terima di Surganya. Lalu, bagaimana jika aku mati dan masuk Neraka? Apa aku akan menanyakan masalah ini pada Iblis-Iblis yang menghuninya? Tetapi, siapa juga yang ingin pergi kesana?

•••••

•••••

"HAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Tidak, kenapa harus mimpi ini lagi? Apa kah aku tidak memiliki stok mimpi lain selain ini?

Mimpi ini selalu sama. Dimana pada awalnya aku melihat diriku sendiri tengah berteriak frustasi sambil menghadap langit, seolah menginginkan sesuatu tapi tak kunjung diberikan oleh Sang Pencipta.

"KENAPA? KENAPAAAAA?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMAKAI SIHIR, KENAPAAAAA?!" Yah, itulah yang selama ini aku idam-idamkan tetapi tak kunjung mendapatnya. Sihir.

"KEKUATAAANNN! AKU INGIN DIAKUIII. AKU TAK INGIN DIPANDANG SEBELAH MATA OLEH ORANG-ORANG BUSUK ITU. AKU INGIN MEREKA BERLUTUT DIHADAPANKU. AKU INGIN MEREKA MEMELAS DIHADAPANKU." Itulah aku. Seorang anak yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata atau mungkin dipandang tanpa mata oleh orang-orang busuk yang kusebut 'keluarga', dan juga, itulah ambisiku. Aku ingin mereka mengakuiku. Aku ingin mereka berlutut dihadapanku, sambil memohon 'Kembalilah, Naruto.' dengan wajah memelas.

 **"Kau ingin kekuatan?"** Pada bagian inilah yang aku tak mengerti. Sebuah suara seorang pria yang sepertinya sudah cukup berumur menggema disekitarku.

"YA."

 **"Kau ingin diakui?"**

"YA."

 **"Kau ingin mereka berlutut dihadapanmu?"**

"YA."

 **"Dan, kau ingin mereka memelas dihadapanmu?"**

 **"YA! YA! YA! AKU INGIN SEMUA!"**

 **"Hahahaha...Itu perkara kecil untukku. Aku bisa memberimu kekuatan. Sebuah kekuatan yang akan membuatmu diakui, membuat mereka semua berlutut dan memelas dihadapanmu."**

"BERIKANN! BERIKAAAAN!"

"Baiklah, tanda tangani kontrak ini." Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di depanku sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas coklat yang telah usang dan sebuah pisau. "Beri aku darahmu jika kau menginginkan kekuatan ini!"

Pada bagian ini tanpa berpikir lagi aku yang ada disana langsung mengambil pisau yang disodorkan padanya dan langsung memotong satu ruas jari telunjuk kanannya.

Darah segar keluar dengan derasnya dan jatuh pada bagian kosong paling bawah kertas itu.

"Kontrak telah dibuat. Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan besar akan tetapi sebagai gantinya kau harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, Rider." Setelah mengatakan itu, pria tua itu menghentakkan tongkat dengan tengkorak diujungnya ketanah dan melebur menjadi kepulan asap yang terbang terbawa angin.

Tunggu dulu! Apakah ini merupakan memoriku? Tapi, jika ini merupakan memori yang pernah kualami, kenapa jari telunjukkan masih ada 3 ruas? Bukankah harusnya hanya tersisa 2 ruas?

"ARRRRRGGHHHHH..." Aku yang disana seketika berteriak kesakitan. Semua lubang yang ada dikepalanya mengeluarkan asap kemudian disusul oleh tubuhnya yang terselimuti oleh asap. Kulit kepalanya mulai terkelupas karena terbakar oleh api yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan mengelupas semua kulit yang ada ditubuhnya hingga hanya menyisakan tulang dan pakaian yang ia pakai saat itu. Saru lagi, seluruh tulangku diselimuti oleh kobara api.

Kulihat disana, motor ku yang sedari tadi tertidur dengan sendirinya berdiri dan menghampiri diriku yang disana, seolah mengatakan agar ia manaikkinya.

Aku yang disana lalu menempelkan kesepuluh tulang jarinya pada tangki motor itu seolah ia sedang mengalirkan energi apinya ke motor. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, kedua ban motor itu terselimuti oleh kobaran api. Kedua shock breaker depan berubah menjadi sususan rantai yang ujungnya runcing seperti tombak. Head Lamp berubah menjadi tengkorak bagian wajah yang pada kedua lubang matanya serta hidungnya mengeluarkan api. Pada bagian knalpot yang sebelumnya menjulang keatas kini berubah haluan menjadi melengkung kebawah. Pada bagian tangki, sulur-sulur tulang seperti tulang jari tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti tangki seolah mencengkramnya.

Setelah itu, dia'pun menaikinya. "YIIIII! HAAAA!" Dan berteriak ala koboi sambil memacu motornya ke kecepatan tertinggi yang diluar batas kecepatan motor sejenisnya, meninggalkan jejak berupa aspal yang terbakar.

•••••

•••••

Siang'pun dengan perlahan menjadi sore, ditandai dengan sang raja yang kembali ke peraduannya dan akhirnya digantikan oleh sang Ratu yang naik ke singgasananya. Hah...Sepertinya aku tertidur diatap sekolah lagi.

~trank! trank! trank!~

Suara apa itu? Seperti suara orang tengah bertarung menggunakan pedang. Tapi, ini kan sekolah? Mana mungkin ada orang yang bertarung disini? Kecuali jika anggota klub kendo yang berlatih. Tapi, sepertinya itu juga tidak mungkin karenakan biasanya klub kendo menggunakan boken untuk berlatih. Selain itu, siapa juga yang ingin berlatih disekolah malam-malam begini?

Hah...Dari pada kepalaku pusing karena memikirkannya, lebih baik aku lihat langsung, itu lebih baik dan akan menghilangkan rasa penasaranku.

Kuikuti suara benturan logam itu yang ternyata berasal dari lapangan sekolah. Kulihat, seorang pria berpakaian biru bersurai biru yang membawa sebuah tombak merah tengan melawan seorang pria berpakaian hitam-merah besurai putih yang membawa dua buah pedang berpendar oranye yang terlihat seperti baru saja di panaskan.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung sangat sengit. Pertarungan mereka'pun terlihat sangat cepat sampai-sampai meninggalkan berkas-berkas siluet berwarna merah-oranye-biru.

~krak!~

Oh, shit! Kenapa juga harus ada ranting dibelakangku?

"Siapa disana?!"

~sring!~

Oh, sepertinya aku harus segera lari. Aku'pun berlari tak menentu arah, hingga akhirnya memasuki koridor sekolah dan berakhir di perpustakaan.

Sepertinya ini sudah cukup jauh. Dia tidak mungkin mengejarku sejauh i~~~

~jleb!~

Ukkkhh...Sebuah tombak berwarna merah bersarang di, kurasa tepat di jantungku saat aku membalik tubuhku.

"Hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu, Nak. Kau telah melihatku, maka kau harus mati. Orang yang telah mati tidak akan bisa bercerita. Seiring hembusan nafas terakhirmu, kutuklah dirimu karena dilahirkan kurang beruntung dan tidak memiliki kekuatan. kau membuatku melakukan ini. Lelucon menyakitkan untuk seorang pahlawan karena harus bertindak seperti ini. Aku mengerti, aku tidak bisa mengeluh, servant merah itu melihatku. Aku akan jadi anak baik dan pulang." A-apa-apaan dia itu? Di-dia mengoceh setelah menusukku seolah ia tidak memiliki dosa dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Ya ampun, Masterku memang suka berbelit-belit."

Ukkhh! Kurasa aku akan mati setelah ini. Kuharap kebaikan yang telah kuperbuat selama ini walaupun tidak terlalu banyak bisa membawaku masuk ke Surga agar aku bisa mengetahui siapa diriku ini.

"Ini belum saatnya kau mati, Rider. Kau belum melunasi kontrakmu." Suara ini? Bukankah suara dari pria tua yang selalu muncul dimimpiku?

Kupaksa kedua mataku untuk terbuka walaupun terasa sangat berat. Terlihat samar-samar seorang pria tua berambut putih dengan membawa sebuah tongkat dengan tengkorak diujungnya yang ia arahkan tepat pada luka di dadaku.

Pandanganku semakin mengabur. Sepertinya inilah akhirku.

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Ini masihlah sebuah prolog, jadi mohon dimaklumi bila amat pendek.**

 **Saya ingin meminta bantuan kepada para reader untuk menentukan genre pada chap-chap depan.**

 **Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.:::::::My Fate: Ghost Rider:::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **NARUTO, FATE/STAY NIGHT, DAN GHOST RIDER BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Untuk semua unsur rated M yang ada di fict ini}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

HAH! hah! hah! hah! Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, tapi apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa tertidur dilantai perpustakaan? Bukankah aku tadi tidur di atap sekolah? Tidak, tidak! Aku ingat sekarang.

~grep! grep!~

Kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit didadaku ketika aku menyentuhnya? Kucengkram, namun tetap tidak ada rasa sakit. Bukankah tadi dadaku tertusuk oleh tombak orang itu? Dan juga, bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati?

Ah, ya, aku ingat lagi. Orang itu, pria tua yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku itu, bukankah tadi ia berdiri di sebelahku?

Kedua mataku langsung terbuka lebar saat aku menyadari suatu hal. Berarti, mimpiku selama ini, itu adalah memori yang pernah kualami. Dan juga, berarti, berarti aku memiliki...

Hah...Sudahlah. Palingan juga kejadian itu adalah mimpi aneh ku yang lain. Mungkin saja tadi aku terpleset sesuatu dan jatuh lalu pingsan saat aku sedang mencari sebuah buku.

Dari pada aku terus berdiam diri disini, lebih baik aku pulang kerumah dan tidur. Aku'pun berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju tempat parkir motorku yang berada diluar sekolah, entah kenapa tubuhku terasa begitu berat dan kepala ku sangat sakit setelah terbangun tadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku'pun sampai ditempat parkir motorku yang lokasinya tersembunyi diantara pepohonan, maklumlah, disekolah ini semua muridnya dilarang keras membawa kendaraan.

Kunaiki motor peninggalan kakekku ini dan memacunya pada kecepatan terendah. Hah...jujur, aku tidak berani ngebut jika kondisi tubuhku seperti ini, berbeda pada saat kondusi tubuhku prima, aku pasti akan memacunya kekecapatan tertinggi dan menggoda para polisi yang berjaga.

Akhirnya, setelah 30 menit lama nya perjalanan, aku'pun sampai dengan selamat dirumah pemberian mendiang kakekku ini.

~brukh!~

Kujatuhkan tubuhku pada lantai kayu rumah ini tanpa melepas jaket kulitku dan sepatuku, dengan perlahan kututup kedua mataku, namun,,,,

~krincing! krincing! krincing!~

Tiba-tiba saja lonceng yang tergantung diatasku berbunyi dan mau tidak mau aku'pun dengan terpaksa membuka mataku karena menurutku hal ini terasa sangat janggal, karena apa? Karena saat ini sedang tidak ada angin yang berhembus ditempat masuk kedalam rumahku yang mampu menggoyangkan lonceng.

Aku'pun segera bangkit dari acara berbaringku dan secara refleks aku'pun mengambil sebuah bambu kecil sepanjang 2 meter yang ada diujung ruangan.

~teng!~

Ukhhh...Kenapa tiba-tiba kepala ku tambah sakit disaat-saat tegang seperti ini? Tapi, apa itu? Aku seperti melihat sebuah tombak dalam pikiranku ketika sakit kepala ini tiba-tiba muncul.

 **[Trace On!]**

Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

~sring!~

Sebuah tombak berwarna putih dengan ukiran aneh tiba-tiba muncul digenggaman tanganku. Ah, ya, betul juga. Aku bisa menggunakan tipuan ini untuk menakut-nakuti makhluk yang berani masuk kerumah ini tanpa permisi.

~sring!~

"Padahal aku telah mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit dengan membunuhmu saat kau tidak tahu dari mana kematian itu datang. Terjebak dengan tugas untuk membunuh orang yang sama dalam sehari, ku rasa dunia manusia adalah tempat yang berlumuran darah, era apapun itu." Tunggu dulu! Dia, diakan adalah orang yang membunuhku dalam mimpiku tadi. Atau mungkin tadi itu sebuah kenyataan? Atau, aku sudah kembali memasuki alam mimpiku?

"Ne ngomong-ngomong, tombak yang bagus. Tak kusangka kau memiliki tombak sebagus itu, dan juga, tak kusangka kau masih bisa hidup setelah kutikam jantungmu." Ujar orang itu memuji tombakku, semoga saja ia tidak mengetahui kalau ini hanyalah sebuah bambu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku dengan berani walaupun saat ini aku sedang merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah orang yang baru saja menikam jantungmu tadi, apa kau lupa? Atau kau mengira bahwa kajadian beberapa jam lalu adalah mimpi?" Hey! Bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan darimu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Hah...Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu siapa aku ini." Itu yang aku mau dari tadi. "Tapi sayangnya, Masterku yang lengecut melarangku untuk membocorkan identitasku." Hah? Apa-apaan dia itu? "Selain itu, aku diperintahkan oleh Masterku untuk mengeksekusimu lagi." Dia'pun memasang kuda-kuda dengan tombak merahnya.

Aku'pun juga memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan tombak tipuanku. Yah, walaupun aku tidak pandai memakai sihir, setidaknya aku mahir dalam menggunakan berbagai senjata, termasuk tombak. Semua ini berkat mendiang kakek dan nenekku yang tak pernah lelah mengajariku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melawan, nak, dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit yang berlebihan." Tentu saja aku tidak mau, bodoh. Siapa juga yang ingin mati? "Ho, baiklah-baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu, maka terimalah!" Dia'pun langsung menghunuskan pedangnya kearah jantungku.

Cepat sekali!

~tuk!~

Aku'pun berhasil membelokkannya dengan tombaknya menggunakan tombak palsuku dan alhasil, lengan kananku terkena sayatannya.

"Ho? Suara logam yang aneh?" Tentu saja, tombak ini hanyalah bambu, bodoh.

~bugh!~

"Arrrgghhh!" Sial! Dia memukulkan badan tombaknya keperutku dengan kuatnya sehingga aku'pun terlempar keluar rumah setelah sukses memecahkan kaca.

Author Pov.

Naruto'pun terpental dengan kencang akibat pukulan badan tombak milik pria biru itu.

~pyar!~

Salah satu kaca di rumah itu'pun seketika pecah karena ditabrak oleh tubuh Naruto. "Di-diakan?" Gumam Naruto saat ia tak sengaja menangkap siluet seorang pria tua yang bertumpu pada tongjat kaca berujung tengkorak disaat acara 'terbangnya'.

"Sekaranglah saatnya menunjukkan dirimu, Rider!" Ujar pria tua itu sambil mengehentakkan tongkat kacanya ketanah.

~brukh! sreeet!~

Naruto'pun akhirnya mendarat dengan kerasnya ketanah dan terseret sejauh beberapa meter. Dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba untuk kembali berdiri dengan menggunakan tombak bambunya sebagai tumpuan.

~deg!~

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencengkram erat dadanya, atau lebih tepatnya pada bagian jantung. Nafasnya mulai memburu. "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Dan tiba-tiba saja ia'pun berteriak kesakitan. Ia jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya seperti orang yang mengalami kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

~sring!~

Pria biru dengan tombak merah itu tiba-tiba muncul didepan Naruto. "Hah?" Ia'pun terlihat menaikkan sedikit alisnya. "Apakah rasa sakitnya sampai sesakit itu sampai-sampai kau berteriak kesetanan seperti itu?"

Semua lubang yang ada dikepala Naruto mengeluarkan asap. Kulit-kulit-kulit nya yang tak tertutupi oleh kain terlihat terkelupas sedikit demi sedikit.

Asap'pun semakin lama semakin tebal keluar dari tubuhnya kemudian disusul dengan kobaran api yang membukus tubuhnya.

"Sihir apa ini?" Tanya pria biru itu entah kepada siapa. Ia'pun mengangkat tombanya hendak mengakhiri hidup pemuda itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal merepotkan nantinya.

~bummm!~

Ledakan api berintensitas besar akhirnya terjadi. Hal yang tak diinginkan oleh pria biru itu'pun akhirnya terjadi hingga menyebabkannya terpental jauh kebelakang.

Kobaran api lama-kelamaan semakin menipis dan akhirnya menghilang, digantikan oleh sesosok makhluk berupa tulang-belulang yang terselimuti oleh api yang memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan dua buah pedang berpendar oranye yang bertengger manid dipunggungnya.

Sosok itu terlihat menolehkan tengkoraknya menuju pundak kananya.

~sring!~

Seketika besi-besi runcing mencuat dari sana. Makhluk itu'pun mengalihkan pandangan lubang matanya kearah pundak kirinya. Hal yang sama'pun kembali terjadi.

~kretek! kretek!~

Makhluk itu membunyikan tulang-tulang jarinya sebelum tangannya menggenggam dengan erat.

~sring! sring!~

Puluhan besi runcing mencuat di kedua sarung tangan kulitnya.

"Makhluk apa itu?" Tanya pria biru itu. "Ini tak bisa kubiarkan. Bisa-bisa ia akan merepotkanku suatu saat nanti."

~sring!~

Pria biru itu menghilang dari tempatnya berada dan muncul didepan Naruto dengan tombak yang sudah siap untuk dihunuskan.

~trank!~

Suara benturan logam menggema di tempat itu karena Naruto menahan laju tombak pria itu menggunakan kedua pedangnya.

~ctang! trank! trank! trank!~

Adu senjata tajam berlangsung cukup sengit akan tetapi, dari segi kecepatan, pria biru itu nampak lebih unggul. Dari segi keterampilan memainkan senjata'pun pria biru itu lebih unggul.

~jleb!~

Pria biru itu berhasil menusuk perut Naruto menggunakan tombaknya.

~bugh!~

Ia'pun kemudian menendang perut Naruto dengan kuat hingga menyebabkan Naruto terlepas dari tusukan tombaknya da terpental jauh kebelakang menabrak pintu gudang.

~brakh!~

Ia'pun masuk kedalam gudang dan akhirnya berhenti karena menabrak tembok.

Kobaran api yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mulai mengecil dan akhirnya padam, menghasilkan asap hitam yang mengembalikan kulit-kulit dan daging pada tubuh Naruto.

Naruto Pov.

Hah...hah...hah...Apa yang terjadi padaku? Darah? Kenapa tanganku berlumuran darah? Tunggu dulu! Dimana orang itu?

~sring!~

"Yo! Jadi sihirmu telah habis karena menggunakan wujud tengkorak panas itu ya? Sayang sekali kalau begitu, aku belum puas bertarung." Pria itu kembali muncul didepanku dengan berjongkok sambil memeluk tombaknya.

Aku'pun menyeret tubuhku untuk mundur.

"Cih! Jika kau seorang pria, tunjukkan sedikit harga dirimu." Aku tak meresponnya. Saat ini tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu menjauh darinya. "Kau cukup hebat dalam bertarung untuk ukuran bocah seumuranmu, tapi kau terjebak dalam ilusi. Sepertinya kau memiliki bakat untuk itu... Mungkin kau akan menjadi yang ketujuh. Yah, bahkan jika seperti itu, inilah akhir bagimu." Gawat! Dia mulai lagi.

"Sialan! Nyawaktu telah diselamatkan. Nyawaku telah diselamatkan, jadi aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Aku harus hidup, hidup untuk memenuhi ambisiku dan aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu jika aku mati. Aku tidak akan mati di tempat ini, oleh orang sepertimu yang tanpa alasan jelas, MEMBUNUH SESUKA HATI!"

~sring!~

A-apa ini? Cahaya apa ini? Sangat menyilaukan mata sehingga aku'pun mau tak mau harus menutupi kedua mataku.

"Servant ketujuh?"

Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin redup dan menampilkan seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dengan mata berwarna, hmm, mungkin itu emerald dan berpakaian seperti armor perang berwarna biru yang langsung meyerang pria biru itu hingga ia terpental keluar gudang.

Aku hanya bisa diam ditempat saat melihat itu. "Kutanya," dan aku'pun langsung tersentak ketika ia mengucapkan itu sambil membalik tubuhnya. "Servant Saber. Aku datang atas panggilanmu. Kutanya kau, apa kau,,,,,,,,,Masterku?" Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Entah kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, apa karena aku bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi? Tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya terpaku... akan sosok elegan...dari perempuan dihadapanku ini.

"Master, perintahmu. Mulai sekarang, pedangku akan selalu berada disisimu. Mulai sekarang takdirmu adalah takdirku. Perjanjian ini sekarang telah disegel." Perempuan itu'pun lanfsung melompat keluar menghampiri pria biru itu.

Eeemm, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Bukankah tadi aku telah tertusuk? Hah apa? Menutup? Kenapa luka diperutku bisa sembuh secepat ini? San juga, perjanjian apa yang dia maksud? Ukhhh... Lagi-lagi kepalaku tambah sakit memikirkannya, lebih baik aku mencari mereka.

Dengan langkah gontai dan sambil memegang tembok, aku berjalan menuju pintu gudang.

~trank! trank! trank!~

Kulihat dihalaman rumahku, perempuan dan pria itu tengah beradu dengan senjata yang terbuat dari logam, tapi, yang membuatku heran adalah, dimana senjata perempuan itu?

Dia bertarung seperti orang yang menggunakan pedang barat yang biasanya memiliki berat yang berlebihan.

"Pengecut! Apa artinya ini, menyembunyikan senjatamu?." Keluh pria biru itu. "

~trank!~

Perempuan itu tak menjawabnya, ia malah langsung menyerang pria biru itu. "Ada apa, Lancer? Jika kau hanya berdiri disana, kau akan mempermalukan nama pendekar tombak. Jika kau tidak datang kepadaku, maka aku yang akan mendatangimu." Ujar perempuan itu seolah ia sedang mengejek pria biru yang ia panggil Lancer itu.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Yang kau pedang itu... Apa itu pedang?"

"Ya, entahlah? Mungkin saja ini adalah pedang? Tidak, tapi aku membawa tombak, atau mungkin kapak? Dan sekarang aku membawa busur, Lancer." Jawab perempuan itu sambil mempraktekkan cara memegang senjata-senjata yang ia sebutkan.

"Sangat lucu, pendekar pedang!" Lancer'pun langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Tunggu dulu, posisi itu. "Satu pertanyaan lagi. Karena ini pertemuan pertama kita, apa kau tertarik menganggap pertarungan ini imbang?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Kau akan kalah disini, Lancer."

"Begitukah? Aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu..."

~bwosshhh!~

Tombak milik Lancer itu kembali menyemburkan energi merah dari mata tombaknya, seperti yang aku lihat saat ia sedang melawan pria merah di sekolah itu.

Perempuan berjuluk Saber itu kulihat juga menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertahannya dengan senjata yang ia bawa.

"Akan kurobek jantungmu!" Lancer itu berlari menerjang kearah saber. [Gae... Bolg!] Ia bergerak seperti akan melempar tombaknya namun, bukan tombak yang terlempar, akan tetapi sesuatu seperti energi berwarna merah yang keluar dari ujung tombaknya.

~whusss!~

Energi berwarna merah itu melesat dengan ceoat kearah Saber. Saber'pun berhasil menahannya menggunakan senjata miliknya.

~jleb!~

A-apa? Bukankah tadi Saber menahan energi merah itu menggunakan senjatanya? Tapi, tapi kenapa energi merah itu berhasil menusuk dada Saber dan membuatnya terlempar?

"Jadi kau bisa menghindari serangan mematikanku, Saber."

"Kutukan? Tidak tapi serangan yang membalikkan sebab akibat?" Saber mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan posisi berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya yang terluka. "Gae Bolg... Itu artinya kau anak cahaya Ireland!"

"Cih, aku mengacau. Aku menyebabkan hal fatal jika menggunakan teknik itu, atau aku dalam masalah." Lancer kembali memanggul tombaknya. "Kau lihat, tuanku adalah seorang pengecut. Kau menghindari tombakku, jadi dia menyuruhku pulang." Ia'pun berjalan menjauhi Saber.

"Kau mau lari?!"

"Kau sangat dipersilahkan untuk mengikuti. Tapi jika kau lakukan, bersiaplah untuk mati!" Dan setelah itu, Lancer itu'pun pergi dengan cara melompat-lompat dari atap keatap.

"Tunggu, Lancer!" A-apa dia bodoh? Mencoba mengejar musuh dengan kondisi yang seperti itu?

"Tu-tunggu."

~brukh!~

Aku mencoba untuk mencegahnya agar ia tidak mengejar Lancer itu, namun, sepertinya tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari dan aku'pun jatuh menghantam tanah. Sepertinya bukan hanya tubuhku, tetapi, sepertinya aku akan pingsan beberapa detik lagi.

"Master!" Kudengar Saber memanggilku dengan sebutan Master. Kulihat dengan samar-samar ia tengah berlari kearahku. Tu-tunggu jangan seka...rang.

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Maaf bila kurang memuaskan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.:::::::My Fate: Ghost Rider:::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **NARUTO, FATE/STAY NIGHT, DAN GHOST RIDER BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Untuk semua unsur rated M yang ada di fict ini}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

Ukkhhh... Kepalaku sakit sekali. Kucoba membuka kedua mataku dengan perlahan, terasa berat memang. Cahaya matahari langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam mataku saat baru terbuka sedikit dan dengan spontan aku'pun kembali menutupnya.

Kucoba kembali membuka mataku dan akhirnya berhasil juga. Kuedarkan pandanganku. Inikan? Kamarku. Kuedarkan kembali mataku, sesosok perempuan berpakaian biru-putih dengan model seperti pakaian jaman kerajaan yang pernah aku lihat di TV, tengah duduk bersimpuh disampingku dengan mata tertutup. Tunggu... Apa dia sedang tidur? Tak biasanya seorang perempuan tidur sambil duduk.

Kulihat kedua mata perempuan itu dengan perlahan terbuka, menampilkan dua manik emerald miliknya. Dengan cepat aku'pun kembali menutup kedua mataku. Huh, semoga ia tak mengetahui kalau aku telah sadar.

 _~tap! tap! sret! zrrut! tab!~_

Kudengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. Sepertinya ia sedang berjalan keluar, terbukti dengan suara terbuka dan menutupanya pintu.

Aku'pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dengan berjalan mengendap-endap dan tanpa suara sedikit'pun aku keluar dan kembali menutup pintu.

••••

••••

 _~sret!~_

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku pada perempuan itu sesaat setelah menggeser pintu kamarku sambil menodongkan sebuah tombak dari belakang. Hologram tombak maksudnya.

"Kau telah sadar rupanya." Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku malah mengatakan pernyataan itu. "Seperti yang kau lihat atau ketahui, aku Servant kelas Sabermu. Selanjutnya, panggil aku 'Saber'. Siapa namamu?"

"Rider. Selanjutnya kau bisa memanggilku 'Naruto'." Rider. yah, kukira aku mulai suka dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh pak tua itu, lagi pula aku sering dipanggil Rider oleh orang-orang yang mengenalku didunia balap liar dan polisi yang mengejarku.

"Jelas kau bukan Rider, Master. Kau adalah seorang manusia bukan roh seperti kami." Apa maksudnya? Aku bukan rider? Aku bukan roh? Aku kan memang bukan roh, dan jelas-jelas aku adalah Manusia. Hah... Hal ini semakin membuatku bingung saja.

"Huft... Maafkan tindakanku ini." Aku'pun menghilangkan hologram tombakku. "Tapi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Ini lebih baik dari pada aku harus selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Baiklah, Master."

•••••

•••••

•••••

Ruang makan. Disinilah aku dan Saber saat ini berada. Aku memintanya untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi ditempat ini bukan tanpa sebab. Dan sebab mengapa aku memintanya ketempat ini tak lain karena aku sedang lapar, jadi sembari aku mendengar penjelasannya aku bisa membuat makanan.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan, Saber."

"Darimana kau ingin tahu?" Lagi-lagi dia balik tanya padaku.

"Yah, seperti kemarin, kenapa kau memanggilku Master dan kenapa kau bisa muncul dari lantai gudang?"

"Untuk kemarin, aku tak tahu apa permasalahanmu dengan Lancer hingga dia menyerangmu. Mungkin kemarin kau sempat melihat peperangan ini sebelum kau memanggilku. Kemudian, aku memanggilmu Master karena kau adalah orang yang telah memanggilku. Dan terakhir, karena kau memanggilku ditempat itu. Ada lagi?" Jawabnya yang diakhiri dengan menyesap secangkir teh yang aku buatkan.

"Perang apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kukira kau telah mengetahuinya, karena kau memanggilku."

"Hey! Kalau aku tahu, maka aku tak akan menanyakannya. Lagi pula, bukan sengaja aku memanggilmu. Kau tiba-tiba saja muncul saat aku sedang terpojok."

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, perang ini disebut Holy Grail War, sebuah peperangan yang ditujukan untuk memperebutkan Holy Grail. Di perang ini, hanya ada dua golongan yang terdiri dari 7 orang Master dan 7 Servant. Servant sendiri dibagi menjadi 7 kelas. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assasin, dan Caster. Kau lihat tanda di tanganmu itu?" Hm, jadi itu alasannya kenapa ia tak mempercayai kalau aku adalah seorang Rider, tapi...

"Tanda?" Memang tanda apa yang dia maksud? Kulihat tangan kananku, tak ada apa-apa disana. Tangan kiriku, juga tak a~~ Apa ini? Kapan aku membuat tato di sini? "Apakah tanda ini?"

"Itu adalah segel perintah. Jangan coba gunakan secara sembarangan! Segel itu digunakan untuk memberi perintah secara mutlak pada Servant, dan setiap master hanya bisa menggunakannya sebanyak 3 kali."

"Lalu, apa itu Servant?"

"Servant, sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan untuk makhluk sepertiku yang dipanggil dalam wujud roh. Biasanya Servant adalah seorang pahlawan dari masa lalu atau pun masa depan."

"Pahlawan? Kau sendiri, kau datang dari mana? Dan siapa namamu sebenarnya?"

"Aku, yang jelas aku dari masa lalu. Dan, bukankah kau seharusnya bisa mengetahui identitasku tanpa ku beritahu. Setiap Master harusnya bisa melakukan hal itu. Lalu, katalisator apa yang kau gunakan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Dan apa itu katalistor?"

"Hmm... Aku lupa, kau memanggilku secara tak sengaja. Mungkin saja itu yang membuatmu tak mengetahui identitasku. Dan katalisator adalah benda yang berhubungan erat dengan pahlawan dan digunakan untuk memanggilnya. Ada lagi?"

"Apa itu Holy Grail? Kenapa mereka semua yang mengikuti perang ini ingin mendapatkannya?"

"Holy Grail, sebuah perangkat maha kuasa yang dapat mengabulkan segala permintaan. Itulah sebabnya mereka yang mengikuti perang ini ingin mendapatkannya."

Perangkat yang bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan? Hahahaha... Aku tak kuasa menahan tawa mendengarnya. Mana mungkin ada sebuah alat yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan apapun? Lalu, apakah jika aku meminta kepada alat itu untuk membuatku menjadi Tuhan, apakah itu bisa?

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja, mana ada alat seperti itu? Ayolah, tidak ada alat seperti itu. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau mintalah kepada Tuhan, bukan dengan alat tak jelas seperti itu."

"Tak masalah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, jika perangkat memang benar adanya dan itu jatuh ketangan yang salah, maka dunia akan dalam bahaya besar." Aku'pun langsung menghentikan tawaku dan diam seribu bahasa ketika Saber mengatakannya.

"Dan jika kau kurang paham, lebih baik kau menanyakannya pada pengawas perang ini." Pengawas? Kenapa perang harus memakai pengawas segala? Memang ini game?

•••••

•••••

•••••

 **|02.00 malam-Gereja Konoha|**

"Tak biasanya seorang anak seumuranmu datang ke Gereja malam-malam seperti ini. Apa keinginanmu datang ketempat ini, nak?" Tanya seorang pria yang mungkin adalah pastur di Gereja ini. "Tapi sebelum itu, siapa namamu?"

"Naruto. Dan apa benar kau adalah seorang pengawas?" Tanyaku langsung pada intinya.

"Pengawas? Jadi begitu, kau adalah Master dari Servant Ketujuh. Hm... Itu benar. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Semua hal tentang Master dan Holy Grail ini."

"Hm, baiklah. Naruto, kau sudah tahukan jika kau terjebak di dalam peperangan yang disebut Holy Grail War ini."

"Suatu peperangan gila yang dimana tujuh Master bertarung sampai mati bukan?"

"Ini adalah ritual yang dimaksudkan untuk memilih orang yang layak memegang cawan suci."

"Kalian terus berbicara tentang Holy Grail, tapi yang kau maksud bukan Holy Grail dalam arti sebenarnya bukan?"

"Cawan yang muncul di kota ini memang yang asli. Sebagai buktinya, seseorang tidak perlu melihat lebih jauh lagi tentang mukjizat tak tertandingi dari para servant. Holy Grail benar-benar mampu memberikan pemegangnya kekuatan tak terbatas. Dalam menghadapi kenyataan seperti itu, item 'keaslian' tidaklah relevan."

"Lalu kenapa harus memaksa orang untuk melakukan Holy Grail War itu? Jika sekuat itu, kenapa tidak dibagi saja?"

"Pendapat yang adil, tetapi hanya satu orang saja yang bisa mengklaim Holy Grail. Kita tidak bisa membuat keputusan itu, tapi Holy Grail itu sendiri yang memutuskan."

"Cawan itu yang memutuskan?"

"Semua ini adalah hasil karya dari cawan suci itu sendiri. Cawan memilih pemiliknya dengan meminta para Master bertarung untuk memenangkannya. Itulah yang disebut Holy Grail War."

Oke, hal ini belum bisa membuatku percaya. "Aku masih tidak percaya. Bahkan jika hanya satu yang bisa dipilih, aku tidak suka dengan cara tentang harus membunuh Master lainnya."

"Master tidak harus saling membunuh, Naruto. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membunuh Servant dari Master itu, dan itu membuatmu mau tak mau harus melawan Master dari Servant itu."

"Naruto, kutanya kau. Apa menurutmu, kau bisa mengalahkan Servant mu? Servant sangat sulit dikalahkan, bahkan jika kau pemilik Servant itu sendiri. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan? Jawabannya mudah bukan? Tidak peduli seberapa kuat Servant itu, jika Masternya dibunuh, Servant akan lenyap bersama dengan kematian Masternya. Dengan begitu..."

"Membunuh Masternya adalah cara tercepat." Hah...Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain.

"Tepat sekali."

"Tapi, bagaimana sebaliknya, jika Servant yang terbunuh lebih dahulu? Hanya Servant yang dapat menyentuh Holy Grail bukan? Bukankah itu artinya Master yang telah kehilangan Servantnya tidak berguna lagi?"

"Tidak, selama segel perintah mereka masih ada, begitu juga hak-hak mereka sebagai seorang Master. Jadi, jika ada Master yang telah kehilangan Servantnya dan tidak tahu harus kemana, dia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bergabung kembali dalam peperangan. Karena itulah, Master membunuh Master yang lainnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku menghabiskan segel perintah miliku sekarang?" Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Benar, hakmu sebagai Master akan hilang. Meskipun tidak bisa kubayangkan seorang penyihir menghabiskan sihir sekuat segel perintah untuk hal yang sia-sia. Jika ada penyihir seperti itu, maka dia akan lebih rendah dari pemula dan hanya seorang pengecut." Ck, apa dia sedang meremehkanku?

"Kheh, apa aku telah meyakinkanmu? Jika begitu, kita kembali kepembahasan awal, Naruto. Jika kau ingin kehilangan statusmu sebagai Master, maka biarlah begitu. Gunakan saja semua segel perintahmu dan putuskan perjanjianmu dengan Servantmu. Jika kau lakukan itu, aku harus menjamin keselamatanmu sampai peperangan cawan suci berakhir."

Oke, aku agak tersinggung dengan jawabannya itu, apa dia pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga keselamatanku sendiri? "Kenapa kau harus menjamin keselamatanku?"

"Aku dikirim ke tempat ini untuk mengawasi siklus peperangan cawan suci. Menjamin keselamatan penyihir yang tidak lagi menjadi Master adalah prioritas utama dalam pengawasan ini."

"Siklus?" Apalagi sekarang? "Tunggi dulu! Apa maksudmu peperangan cawan suci bukan hanya terjadi sekarang?" Jika ada siklus, berarti sudah berapa siklus yang terlewati hingga saat ini, bukan?

"Ini yang kelima. Peperangan sebelumnya adalah sepuluh tahun lalu, yang membuat ini menjadi siklus terpendek yang pernah terjadi."

"Ini telah terjadi empat kali sebelumnya?"

"Benar. Setiap kali peperangan cawan suci selalu berkembang semakin brutal. Didorong oleh keinginan mereka, Master terlibat dalam pembantaian membabi buta."

"Pembantaian membabi buta... Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika orang yang memenangkan cawan suci adalah seorang bajingan?" Aku mulai memikirkannya, tak biasanya aku peduli pada suatu hal.

"Menghentikan seseorang yang telah dipilih cawan suci diluar kemampuan kami. Bagaimana'pun juga, itu piala yang bisa mengabulkan semua keinginan. Jika kau tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, Naruto, menangkanlah peperangan ini! Setidaknya, jika kau menang, itu tidak akan jatuh ketangan seorang pembunuh, benar bukan?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertarung." Ini memang benar, lagi pula, aku tidak mengetahui keinginan yang akan kuminta pada cawan suci, tapi...

"Jadi kau tidak tertarik dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemegang cawan suci? Bahkan jika hasilnya adalah bencana?"

"Itu..."

"Jika tidak punya alasan untuk bergabung, itu tidak apa-apa. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Apakah kau memutuskan akan berpartisipasi atau tidak dalam Holy Grail War, mari putuskan disini, Naruto."

Aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit seperti ini. Manakah yang harus kupilih? Jika aku memilih untuk tidak ikut, aku tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan mendapatkan Holy Grail itu. Jika aku memilih untuk ikut, aku mungkin akan mati karena aku hanya bisa menggunakan sihir hologram.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, aku'pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari Gereja ini. "Bergembiralah, nak. Setidaknya harapanmu menjadi kenyataan. Tentunya kau menyadari... Harapanmu tidak akan bisa terwujud tanpa ada kejahatan yang jelas dan tegas. Bahkan jika kau menolak mengakuinya, seorang pahlawan keadilan memerlukan kejahatan untuk dikalahkan." Dia masih sempatnya mengantarku hingga keluar, gigih sekali dia meyakinkanku.

 _~kriet!~_

Dengan perlahan kubuka pagar Gereja ini dan berjalan keluar, melewati seorang perempuan berjubah kuning yang sejatinya adalah Saber.

"Naruto, apa pembicaraan kalian telah selesai?" Tanya Saber.

Aku'pun menghentikan langkah kakiku. "Ya."

"Dan?"

"Aku telah memutuskan untuk bertarung sebagai seorang Master. Apa kau setuju jika aku menjadi Mastermu, Saber?" Ya, telah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan mengikutinya karena aku tak akan membiarkan seorang bajingan mendapatkan Holy Grail.

"Persetujuanku tidak diperlukan. Sejak awal kau telah menjadi Masterku. Bukankah aku telah bersumpah bahwa tubuhku akan menjadi pedangmu?" Dia setuju. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan senyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu..." Sedikit penjedaan untuk menambah rasa penasaran tak apa kan? "Aku akan menjadi Mastermu. Aku akan sangat mengandalkanmu, Saber." Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Saber, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Hah? Dia tidak membalasnya dan hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan hmm yah... Aku tidak terlalu tahu tatapan apa yang diberikannya padaku saat ini. Tapi, apa aku terlihat bodoh jika sedang serius seperti ini? "Bukankah kita seharusnya berjabat tangan?" Mungkin saja dia tidak tahu apa yang aku maksud.

"Bukan itu. Aku tidak menyangka ini, jadi aku cukup terkejut." Akhirnya dia'pun menjabat tanganku. "Izinkan aku memperbarui sumpahku. Selama segel perintah ada di tubuhmu, aku akan menjadi pedangmu."

Jika peperangan cawan suci bisa mengabulkan apa'pun keinginan seseorang, maka tak akan kubiarkan seorang bajingan mendapatkannya.

•••••

•••••

Saat ini, aku dan Saber tengah berjalan berdampingan (Jangan salah sangka -_-) dimana aku yang berjalan agak mendahului Saber dan Saber agak dibelakangku dengan satu tujuan, yaitu pulang kerumahku. Aku memang sengaja tidak membawa motorku, karena apa? Karena tidak ada bahan bakar di dalam tangkinya.

 _~tap! tap!~_

Kudengar Saber sepertinya menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Saber, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ada seorang penyihir dan seorang Servant didekat kita." Apa? Matilah aku. Jika yang dikatakannya adalah benar, bagaimana aku bisa melawan Masternya?

"Jadi, aku sudah ketahuan ya?"

Sial! Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Saber memang benar, saat ini di belakang kami terlihat seorang bocah perempuan dan makhluk berwarna tinggi coklat berotot dengan mata kanan yang bersinar merah tengah berdiri disana.

"Berseker." Ujar Saber. Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa harus yang paling kuat dulu yang muncul? Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu mendapatkan nasib sial.

"Selamat malam, Onii-chan." Onii-chan? Apa aku punya adik perempuan? "Ini kedua kalinya kita bertemu." Dia? Oh, ya benar. Dia kan adalah anak misterius yang tempo hari lalu berpapasan dengan ku dan memanggilku Onii-chan.

"Apa kau punya adik, Naruto?" Tanya Saber saat bocah itu memanggilku Onii-chan.

"Entahlah, mungkin tidak." Jawabku.

Bocah perempuan itu maju beberapa langkah mendahului Berserker. Ia kemudian mengangkat sedikit roknya dan juga sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu Onii-chan. Aku Ilya, Ilyasviel Von Einzbern." Ini memang perasaanku saja atau apa? Aku merasakan bahwa senyumnya itu seolah ingin membunuhku.

 _~wruusshh!~_

Kulihat Berserker itu menyemburkan uap panas dari hidungnya. Dilihat dari bentuk fisiknya, sepertinya ia memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi Saber.

"Onii-chan, bersiaplah!"

Saber mulai memasang kuda-kudanya saat bocah bernama Ilya itu memberi peringatan. Aku'pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu dengan memunculkan hologram tombak putih seperti yang kugunakan untuk menodong Saber tadi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawannya menggunakan tipuan itu, Naruto." Dari mana dia tahu?

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya sedikit takut." Sanggahku.

"Dia tidak akan takut dengan itu, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau mundur!" Hah...Baiklah-baiklah, aku hilangkan lagi, tapi aku tidak akan mundur.

"Baiklah, kubunuh kalian sekarang. Habisi mereka Berseker!"

 _~brakh! brakh!~_

Wow. Seberapa berat badan Makhluk itu? Sampai-sampai aspal yang keras itu bisa langsung amblas diinjak oleh nya ketika menegakkan tubuhnya, bahkan gajah yang menginjak aspal'pun tak akan sampai sebegitunya.

"GROOOAAARRRGGHHH!"

Aumannya itu, sungguh membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Oke-oke, sebenarnya bukan cuma bulu kudukku, tetapi juga rambutku karena angin yang tercipta dari auman monster itu.

 _~brakh! brakh! BRAKH!~_

Ia'pun melompat dengan tingginya sambil menyiapkan pedang besarnya untuk di tebaskan.

"Naruto, mundur!"

Entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, aku terlalu terpaku pada monster itu dan pikiranku blank seketika.

 _~trank!~_

Tiba-tiba saja, Saber muncul didepanku dan menahan pedang besar Berseker menggunakan senjatanya.

 _~bugh!~_

Disela-sela menahan pedang besar Berserker, Saber tiba-tiba saja menendangku hingga aku terpental jauh kebelakang.

 _~trank!~_

Saber mementalkan pedang Berseker kebelakang beserta orangnya dan langsung maju menyerangnya kembali.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ini mustahil. Bagaimana bisa orang itu mengayunkan pedang sebesar itu dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan kecepatan Saber? Pedang itu seolah terlihat seperti ranting untuknya. Satu lagi. Apa dia bisa melihat senjata yang dipegang Saber sehingga ia bisa terus menangkisnya?

"Sangat kuat." Aku tak menyangka ini. Bagaimana Saber bisa setenang itu saat menghadapinya? Bahkan dia bisa tesenyum disaat seperti ini. Benar-benar pro.

 _~jleb!~_

Pedang besar itu'pun menancap ditanah akibat tak berhasil mengenai Saber dan Saber'pun langsung menginjaknya sambil mengayunkan senjatanya keleher Berserker.

Aku yakin, dia pasti akan kena kali ini. Orang dengan amarah membara seperti itu pasti tidak akan bisa menghindar.

 _~sring!~_

A-apa? Di-dia bisa melakukan gerakan Matriks secepat itu dan langsung menyerang Saber menggunakan kakinya? Apanya yang tipe amukan? Yang seperti ini tidak bisa disebut seperti itu kan.

"Dia pasti roh pahlawan yang sangat terkenal. Bahkan dalam cengkraman amarah, keahlian pedangnya tetap tajam. Aku tidak bisa tidak terkesan dengan hal seperti ini."

 _~brakh!~_

Saber melompat menghindari aspal yang retak akibat tebasan Berseker dan langsung menyerangnya. Tapi, sayangnya Berseker telah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Saber, ia'pun mengangkat pedangnya dan menebaskannya.

 _~trank!~_

Benturan logam kembali memasuki indra pendengaranku.

 _~brakh!~_

Saber'pun terpental dan jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Tunggu dulu. Disanakan... Masih terdapat luka akibat tombak pria itu.

"Berhenti!" Teriakku tanpa sadar dan berlari menuju Saber.

"Berhenti, Naruto!" Cegah Saber dengan suara yang menyimpan rasa sakit.

Makhluk itu mulai mengangkat pedangnya kembali. "Ini buruk! CEPAT MENGHINDAR, SABER!"

Dengan cepat Saber'pun mencoba untuk menghindar,,,, namun...

 _~crash!~_

Pedang makhluk itu berhasil mengenai perut bagian kiri Saber. Saber'pun terpelanting keaspal dan terbaring tak berdaya.

"Saber!"

Aku kembali berlari mendekati Saber, namun, baru beberapa langkah saja Ia telah menyuruhku untuk berhenti dengan menggunakan tangannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Saber mencoba untuk bangkit dengan bertumpu pada senjatanya.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana saat ini Saber yang tengah tak berdaya dengan kedua maniknya yang berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Jujur, sebenarnya aku ingin menolongnya namun, apa yang kumiliki untuk melawannya.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa menang. Berseker milikku adalah pahlawan terkuat dari Legenda Yunani."

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak memiliki sihir satu'pun untuk melawannya? Kenapa aku tak memiliki senjata untuk melawannya. Senjata, jika saja, jika saja makhluk di mimpiku itu benar. Aku, aku ingin dia keluar! Kumohon keluarlah dan lawan makhluk itu.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Author Pov.

"ARRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak kesetanan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Asap hitam keluar dari lubang-lubang yang ada dikepalanya. Kulit-kulitnya mulai mengelupas.

"Ada apa dengan, Onii-chan?" Tanya Ilya entah pada siapa. "Berseker, cepat habisi dia!"

"GROOOAAARGGGHHHH!" Beserker kembali mengeluarkan aumannya dan langsung berlari menuju Naruto.

Sedangkan disaaat yang sama, api mulai menyelimuti kaki hingga tubuh Naruto.

Berseker menebaskan pedangnya dan Naruto'pun masih berteriak kesetanan.

Jarak pedang dan kepala Naruto semakin menipis. Semakin dekat. 5 centi, 4 centi, 3 centi, 2 centi, 1 centi...

 _~BOOOOMMM!~_

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **A/N : Maaf bila terkesan aneh, gaje, dan sulit dipahami, serta pendek.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.:::::::My Fate: Ghost Rider:::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **NARUTO, FATE/STAY NIGHT, DAN GHOST RIDER BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Untuk semua unsur rated M yang ada di fict ini}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

Ledakan api dengan instensitas yang cukup besar tiba-tiba saja terjadi dengan tubuh Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Ledakan itu'pun berhasil mementalkan tubuh besar Berserker cukup jauh.

Kobaran api lama-kelamaan semakin mengecil dan akhirnya hilang. Tak sepenuhnya hilang memang, karena sebagain kecil api masih ada di kepala sesosok makhluk yang hanya berupa tulang-belulang berlapis jaket kulit dengan besi runcing di beberapa bagian.

"GROOOOOAARRGGGHHHH!" Makhluk yang sejatinya adalah Naruto itu berteriak mengaum dengan kerasnya, bahkan hampir menyamai teriakan Berseker.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. I-itu?" Warna merah pada kedua mata Saber menghilang dan kembali digantikan dengan warna emerald yang indah. Ekspresi keterkejutan juga ia tampakkan pada saat yang bersamaan. "Naruto!" Panggilnya. Namun sayang, Naruto tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Tak jauh beda dengan Saber, kedua mata Ilya terlihat melebar selebar-lebarnya saat melihat hal itu. Rasa terkejut bercampur sedikit takut bercampur dalam hatinya. "BERSEKER! CEPAT HABISI DIA!" Teriaknya memerintahkan Berserker.

"GRROOOOAAARRRGGGHHH!" Berseker kembali berteriak sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju Naruto dengan pedang besarnya.

 _~brakh! brakh! brakh!~_

"Hahahahaha..." Naruto mengeluarkan tawa monster yang terkesan menakutkan bagi orang-orang bernyali rendah.

 **[Trace On!]**

Sebuah rantai berpendar oranye tercipta dikedua tangan Naruto. Ia'pun langsung melemparkannya pada Berserker. Rantai itu sempat memutari tubuh Berseker, namun...

 _~trank! trank!~_

Berseker lansung mnghancurkan rantai itu menggunakan pedangnya sehingga rantai itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto segara membuang sisa rantai itu dan ajaibnya, rantai itu langsung melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang terbang terbawa angin. Ia'pun segera menggantikan posisi rantainya dengan mengambil dua pedang berpendar orange di punggungnya.

 _~trank! brakh! whusss!~_

Berserker mengahantamkan pedangnya dan berhasil ditahan Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya diatas kepala. Akibat kuatnya hantaman pedang Berserker, aspal yang menjadi tempat berpijaknya Naruto'pun langsung amblas dan hancur.

 _~trank! trank! trank!~_

Adu pedang terjadi setelahnya. Dua makhluk yang terjerat dalam hal yang bernama kegilaan itu saling menghantamkan pedang mereka ke musuh masing-masing layaknya ksatria normal yang sadar, sadar dalam artian dapat mengendalikan tubuh mereka tanpa terjerat oleh hal bernama kegilaan dan amarah.

 _~trank! wusshhh!~_

Berseker'pun akhirnya dapat memukulkan pedangnya pada dada Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto harus terpental jauh kebelakang.

"Hebat!" Ujar Naruto dengan suara berat yang seperti bukan suara miliknya. "SUUIIIIITTT!" Ia'pun kemudian bersiul dengan kerasnya seperti memanggil seekor anjing peliharaan, tapi pertanyaannya, apakah yang ia panggil?

Berseker kembali berlari menerjang kearah Naruto dengan teriakan yang lebih mengerikan dari teriakan seekor singa jantan yang menerkam mangsanya.

"Tiga!..." Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto saat ini? Bukannya ia menghindar atau setidaknya menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertahan, ia malah menghitung mundur. Entah ia menghitung waktu berlari Berseker atau yang lainnya. "Dua..."

 _~brummm!~_

Suara motor mengaum ganas dari berbagai arah, membuat Barseker langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri mencari asal suara itu.

"Sa...tu!"

 _~brummm! whuss!~_

Sebuah motor berapi tiba-tiba saja melompati tubuh Naruto menuju Berseker. Pada saat jaraknya dan Berseker hanya tersisa beberapa meter, bagian roda motor yang terbakar itu meruncing layaknya sebuah shuriken yang tengah berputar.

Barseker yang melihat itu langsung memposisikan pedang yang ia bawa secara vertikal guna menghalangi serangan itu. Benar-benar tak mencerminkan sikap seorang Barseker. Dimana seharusnya seorang Barseker hanya akan mengamuk di medan perang tanpa mempedulikan apapun itu, termasuk dirinya.

Gesekan antara ban dan pedang itu berlangsung cukup sengit. Cipratan api bertebaran kesegala arah, namun, tak sedikit'pun goresan yang berhasil tertoreh pada pedang itu.

"GROOOAARRGGHHH!" Dengan sebuah teriakan membahana, Barseker mengangkat pedangnya dan mementalkan motor itu beberapa ratus meter kebelakang dan langsung maju menyerang Naruto kembali.

 _~trank!~_

Kembali, kedua senjata itu saling mengunci satu sama lain, menunjukkan keseimbangan yang sama rata antara dua ksatria walaupun yang satu belum layak disebut sebagai ksatria.

"GROOAARRGGHH!" Berseker melangkah maju. Kaki-kakinya menghancurkan bumi dan ia kembali mengaum dengan auman yang mampu membelah bumi.

Tidak dapat menahan kekuatan lawannya, Naruto terjungkal ke belakang, tetapi seperti yang dapat diharapkan dari seorang ksatria, ia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut ala ksatria lainnya sesaat setelah menyentuh tanah. Satu tangan ia biarkan menopang tubuhnya pada aspal, dan satu lagi tetap memegang pedang diatas punggungnya.

 _~bruuummm!~_

Auman mesin motor kembali mengamuk di medan perang. Motor berapi itu kini kembali melaju dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar manusia menuju Berseker. Sama seperti motornya,Naruto juga kembali berlari menuju Berseker dengan satu pedang yang berada ditangan kirinya. Api pada tengkorak miliknya berkobar semakin liar seiring bertambahnya kecepatan ia berlari.

 **[Trace On!]**

 _~sring!~_

Sebuah tombak berwarna putih tercipta ditangan kanan Naruto dan langsung saja ia lemparkan kearah Berseker dengan kekuatan penuh.

 _~trank!~_

Berseker berhasil menahannya. tapi, bukannya jatuh ketanah, tombak itu layaknya sebuah rudal, ia terus mendesak Berseker untuk mundur kebalakang. Disaat yang bersamaan, motor Naruto dengan sendirinya mengangkat ban depannya yang telah kembali meruncing.

Berseker tak tinggal diam, ia menyadari hal itu. Maka dari itu, ia tetap menahan tombak Naruto. Menunggu waktu yang tepat dan disaat waktu telah memihak kepadanya ia memutar tubuhnya beberapa puluh derajat dan dengan cepat menarik pedangnya.

 _~ctrank!~_

Tombak itu'pun tak ayal terus melaju hingga menancap pada salah satu lubang mata pada tengkorak motor itu dan membuatnya tumbang.

 _~trank!~_

Baru saja ia melihat motor itu jatuh, sebuah serangan kembali datang kepadanya dan membuatnya harus melayaninya kembali. Kali ini Saber yang menyerang.

 _~trank!~_

Naruto datang dan langsung menyerang Berseker menggunakan pedangmya secara membabi buta. Kombinasi yang indah antara Naruto dan Saber. Mereka sama sekali tak melakukan latihan sebelumnya, tapi mereka sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan, mereka sama sekali tak saling menyerang.

 **[Caladbolg!]**

 _~deg!~_

Entah suara apa barusan, tapi Saber yang mendengar itu langsung merasakan hal yang namanya firasat buruk. "Naruto!" Ia'pun segera menarik Naruto menjauh dari Berseker.

 _~syuuut!~_

Sebuah lesatan cahaya berwarna emas meluncur dengan cepat menuju Berseker.

 _~duarrr!~_

Dan meledak setelah menghantamnya, menciptakan ledakan setara bom atom fatman (mungkin?) yang berhasil mementalkan tubuh Naruto dan Saber menjauh dari Berseker. Tempat yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja itu kini telah berubah menjadi porak poranda.

 _~brukh!~_

"ugghh" Sangat jauh terpental, sangat keras ia mendarat, hingga membuat Saber mengeluarkan lenguhan menahan sakit karena sakit pada punggungnya.

 _~syuuut! wrusshhh!~_

Kembali, sebuah lesatan cahaya berwarna biru yang bila dilihat lebih teliti berbentuk seperti anak panah meluncur dengan cepat, menabrak dan membelah kepulan asap, kemudian...

 _~jleb!~_

Menancap tepat di dada Naruto.

"ARRGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto kembali berteriak kesetanan.

Secara perlahan, api yang menyelimutinya terlihat bergerak menuju anak tempat anak panah itu dan terhisap masuk kedalamnya, tergantikan dengan daging dan kulit Naruto yang kembali seperti sedia kala.

 _~brukh!~_

Dan setelah api yang menyelimutinya telah benar-benar menghilang, Naruto'pun langsung jatuh menghantam tanah dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"Naruto!" Seru Saber sembari mendekati Naruto. Dibaliknya tubuh tertelungkup Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi yang sangat jelas terdengar disetiap katanya.

 _~sring!~_

Seorang pria berpakaian hitam-merah dengan surai putih tiba-tiba muncul di depan Saber dan Naruto. "Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja. Panah itu tidak menusuk sampai keorgan vitalnya." Ujar pria itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Saber intens. "Kau Archer kan?" Tanyanya memastikan bahwa yang ada dikepalanya tidaklah salah.

"Seperti yang kau tahu." Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau menolong kami."

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari kalian, setidaknya itu untuk saat ini. Dan juga aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Tapi, Berseker sepertinya sudah kembali bangkit dari kematiannya."

Kedua mata Saber membulat sempurna. Ia'pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat terbaringnya Berseker. Dilihatnya Berseker yang kini tengah mencoba untuk kembali berdiri.

 _~tap!~_

Ilyasviel Von Einzbern terlihat mendarat di pundak kiri Berseker. "Onii-chan, sepertinya hari ini sudah cukup. Sekarang, karena Ilya adalah anak baik, Ilya akan kembali kerumah dan segera tidur. Bye-bye Onii-chan. Dan untukmu, aku tak tahu kau servant siapa, tapi aku sangat tertarik denganmu, Archer. Ayo Berseker" Ilya dan Berseker'pun pergi menjauhi mereka bertiga dan hilang ditelan tebalnya kabut yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Saber'pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang ia panggil Archer itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menolong kami?"

"Bukankah sudah kujawab? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat kalian." Balas Archer mengulangi jawabannya tadi. "Baiklah, karena disini sudah tidak ada apa-apa, aku akan segera pergi. Satu lagi, jangan biarkan dia menggunakan kutukan itu, setidaknya sampai ia bisa menguasainya." Ia'pun langsung menghilang.

••••••

••••••

••••••

••••••

Disebuah kamar, terlihatlah seorang pria berambut pirang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dalam sebuah futon. Kedua mata pemuda itu terlihat bergerak-gerak seperti ingin terbuka. Betul saja, sedetik kemudian, kedua mata pemuda itu'pun dengan perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan dua manik berwarna blue saphire.

 ** _Naruto Pov._**

Apakah aku pingsan lagi? Tapi, Saber! Dimana dia? Di mana dia sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bedrdiri, dan juga kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak secepat mungkin untuk bergerak guna mencari keberadaan Saber setelah memakai baju tentunya. Tujuan pertama, yaitu kamarnya? tak ada. Ruang tengah? Tak ada. Kamar mandi? Kuyakin dia tidak ada didalam karena tidak ada suara air. Halaman? Juga tak ada. Gudang? Tak ada. Lagi pula untuk apa dia kemari? Berarti, dojo. Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang belum kuperiksa.

 _~srekk! tab!~_

Kugeser pintu dojo dengan cepat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring juga. Kulihat disana seorang perempuan bersurai pirang memakai pakaian putih dan rok biru selutut yang pastinya adalah Saber, tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan mata yang tertutup menghadap ke jendala.

 _~tap!~_

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki dojo namun, baru selangkah aku memasukinya, kedua mata Saber tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan cepat. "Naruto." Panggilnya, dan kurasa ia dalam kondisi senang saat memanggilku tadi. Atau mungkin, itu hanya perasaanku? "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sambungnya.

Aku'pun berjalan mendekati Saber dan duduk didepannya. "Hm, hanya sedikit sakit." Jawabku bohong, padahal seluruh tubuhku saat ini terasa sakit.

"Syukurlah. Naruto, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, selama aku masih bisa menjawabnya."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu?" Kekuatan? O... O, apa mungkin tadi malam aku berhasil mengeluarkannya?

"Kekuatan mana yang kau maksud?"

"Rider. Ghost Rider, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Kedua mataku langsung melebar. Jadi, aku berhasil mengeluarkannya. "A-aku tak tahu. Aku hanya mengingat bahwa aku telah membuat kontrak dengan seorang pria tua. Itu'pun aku mengetahuinya dari mimpi."

"Begitu ya. Setahuku kekuatan itu adalah sebuah kutukan."

 _~deg!~_

"Ku-kutukan?" Kutukan? Yang benar saja. "Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah melihat orang seperti mu sebelumnya. Dia adalah orang yang juga telah membuat kontrak sepertimu dengan seorang pria di zamanku dulu. Dia memberi tahuku bahwa kekuatan itu adalan sebuah kutukan dimana dia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kepadamu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah orang itu menyelesaikan tugasnya?"

"Mati." Glek! Mati? Berarti aku akan mati?a

"Dia memberi tahuku bahwa disetiap era akan selalu ada rider-rider yang baru yang ia ciptakan untuk keperluannya sendiri. Apa kau sudah tahu tentang tugas yang diberikan kepadamu?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku karena aku memang tidak tahu, bahkan dimimpiku ia tidak menyebutkan tujuannya. "Tidak." Jawabku.

"Begitu ya." Setelah itu Saber'pun menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui perihal kekuatan atau yang ia sebut sebagai kutukan ini.

•••••

•••••

Pukul 07.30 pagi. Di jam seperti inilah aku biasanya berangkat kesekolah guna menuntut ilmu. Walaupun aku sebenarnya tak ingin kesana, namun apa boleh buat. Jika saja aku tidak sekolah, bisa jadi apa aku ini di negara semaju ini?

"are? Kau ingin kemana, Saber?" Tanyaku karena ia mengikutiku hingga keluar rumah.

"Tentu saja mengikutimu agar aku selalu bisa melindungimu." A-apa? Dia ingin mengikutiku kesekolah? Yang benar saja.

"Tak boleh! Kau harus tetap berada di rumah, Oke." Ujarku dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi, tugasku adalah untuk melindungimu, Master." Kukuhnya.

"Tak boleh!" Aku menekankan kata ini. "Kau akan tetap berada di rumah, lagi pula aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Sambungku.

"Ta~~"

"Sstttttss... Ini perintah dari Mastermu, Saber."

"Huft... Baiklah jika itu adalah keinginanmu, Master, maka aku tidak bisa membantahnya, tapi..." Ia berjalan mendekatiku kemudian memegang tangan kananku dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti suami istri bukan? "Ingat ini! Jika terjadi apa-apa, jangan sampai amarah menguasaimu dan panggilah aku dengan segel perintah." Sambungnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Dan setelah itu aku'pun segera berjalan menuju motorku kemudian menuntunnya, menuju pom bensin terdekat untuk mengisi bahan bakarnya. Hah... Sialnya diriku.

•••••

•••••

•••••

Seperti hari-hari biasa, aku berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah Konoha High School seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani.

 _~deg!~_

Pe-perasaan apa ini? Ke-kenapa udara disini teras... manis? Rasa manis ini, Rasanya memuakkan, tidak seperti rasa manis dari gula.

"Ha, ya ya ya... Kau pasti merasakannya juga kan? Rasa manis memuakkan ini." Dia, diakan. Untuk apa dia kesini? Apa dia ingin membuliku lagi?

"Untuk apa kau menemuiku, Menma." Tanyaku padanya. Menma, itulah namanya, atau lebih tepatnya adalah Namikaze Menma. Kakak kandungku. Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk memanggilnya kakak, namun apa boleh buat.

"Ya, bisa dibilang aku memiliki urusan denganmu, Naruto." Naruto? Tumben sekali dia memanggilku namaku, biasanya dia hanya memanggilku aib. "Temui aku di atab sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti, atau mungkin tunggu aku disana." Dan dia'pun pergi melenggang menuju kelasnya.

Hah... Entahlah, apa yang dia inginkan kali ini. Lebih baik sekarang aku segera masuk kekelas sebelum bel berbunyi.

•••••

•••••

•••••

 **|Pulang Sekolah|**

 _~Tap! tap! tap!~_

Suara langkah kaki yang sedang menaikki tangga masuk kedalam indra pendengaranku. Yah, sesuai yang ia katakan tadi, akulah yang menunggunya diatas sekolah, bukan dia yang menungguku.

 _~cklek!~_

Pintu'pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria, hah... aku jadi sangsi memanggilnya pria. Baiklah, seorang bocah dengan wajah memuakkan yang menebar senyum yang juga sama memuakkan.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu memintaku untuk melakukan pertemuan ini?" Tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dan Ttp. "Jawab tanpa basa-basi!"

"Yah, baiklah, aku memintamu untuk beraliansi dengan ku."

"Aliansi dengan ku? Untuk apa? Bukankah aku hanya seorang anak lemah?"

"Kau seorang Master kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tanda ditanganmu itu." Ia menunjuk tanda merah di tanganku. "Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk memberi tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang Master. Lihat, aku juga punya." Dan ia'pun menunjukkan segel perintahnya kepadaku.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk bekerja sama denganku, bagaimana? Jika kau menerimanya, aku akan meminta pada Tou-sama untuk memasukkan namamu kembali sebagai keluarga Namikaze." Kembali? Ke keluarga bangsat itu? Yang benar saja. Asal kau tahu, orang sepertiku tidak akan bisa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain semudah itu.

"Lagi?"

"Bukankah jika kau bekerja sama denganku, jalanmu untuk mendapatkan Holy Grail akan semakin mudah?" Asal kau tahu, seharusnya aku lah yang berkata seperti itu, tapi setelah aku berhasil menguasainya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Ahh ya, tentu saja. Aku baru ingat, untuk menunjukkan niat baikku, aku akan memberimu sebuah informasi. Aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya, tapi ada salah satu Master yang bersembunyi di Kuil Ryudou."

"Kuil Ryudou? Bukankah itu rumah ketua OSIS itu?"

"Menurut Servantku, ada seorang penyihir yang tinggal di gunung batu itu. Dan ia mengumpulkan jiwa dalam skala besar. Tapi aku tak berencana untuk menghentikannya."

"Penyihir yang mengumpulkan jiwa..." Untuk apa penyihir itu mengumpulkan jiwa? Mungkin aku harus menanyakannya pada Saber. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya." Aku'pun berjalan melewatinya. "Dan juga, untuk aliansi itu... Aku menolaknya." Dan aku'pun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dia atap sekolah. Sesaat sebelum aku menuruni tangga, dapat kudengar suara gigi bergemelatuk dan umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan kepadaku.

•••••

•••••

•••••

Kupacu motorku dengan kecepatan yang melebihi batas normal. Tidak, tidak, aku sedang tidak balapan sekarang. Tetapi, menggoda polisi. Lihatlah disana, lebih tepatnya dibelakangku, dua orang polisi yang mengendarai motor tengah bersusah payah untuk menangkapku. Untunglah aku telah mengganti plat nomerku, sehingga mereka tidak akan bisa mengejarku.

 _~brumm!~_

A-apa ini? Kenapa angka di speedometerku selalu naik? Padahal aku sedang tidak menambah kecepatannya. Api? Kenapa banku sampai bisa terbakar seperti ini?

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Teriakku, karena entah kenapa kecepatan motor ini selalu bertambah.

 _~duarr! duarr! duarr!~_

Bahkan saking cepatnya, mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi di pinggir jalan langsung meledak dan terbalik.

Kemana motor ini akan membawaku?

 _~zruuuutttt!~_

Motor ini'pun mengerem dengan sendirinya dengan kondisi miring sehingga pada saat motor ini berhenti,

 _~brukkh! zruutt!~_

Aku'pun terbang dari motorku dan jatuh menghantam tanah.

"Ada apa dengan motor ini? I-ini, seperti yang ada dimimpi." Yah, seperti yang ada dimimpi karena saat ini kedua ban motor ku terdapat kobaran api.

 _~deg!~_

Perasaan ini? "Kau." Aku menunjuk tempat kosong di depanku.

 _~sring!~_

Seorang pria tua berambut putih yang menumpu tubuhnya dengan sebuah tongkat tiba-tiba muncul ditempat yang kutunjuk tadi.

"Halo, Naruto." Sapanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Tugas apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau berikan untukku?"

"Oh, kau sudah tahu rupanya. Pasti Raja itu yang telah memberi tahumu bukan?" Ia mengatakan itu sambil berjalan mendekatiku. "Motor yang tangguh." Ia'pun memoles tangki motor ku dengan dua jarinya. "Langsung keintinya Naruto. Temukan seorang bernama Black Heart! Dan musnahkan dia!"

"Black Heart? Aku tak tahu siapa orangnya, jadi carilah sendiri." Aku'pun kembali menaikki motorku, tak peduli dengan api yang saat ini sedang membara di ban motor.

"Perjanjiannya tidak seperti itu. Kau telah menyetujui kontraknya, ingat?"

Aku menstarter motorku berulang kali, namun mesin ini belum mau menyala.

"Jika kau berhasil. Aku akan mengembalikan jiwamu. Kau tidak bisa menolak ini."

 _~dug!~_

Ia menghentakkan tongkatnya pada aspal.

 _~brummm!~_

Seketika itu'pula mesin dari motor ini tiba-tiba menyala dan ban motor ini'pun langsung berputar dengan cepatnya. Membawaku kembali melaju dengan kecepatan diluar nalar manusia-manusia yang tak tahu.

 _ **Naruto Pov End.**_

"ARGGGHHH, HAHAHAHAHAHA.." Naruto terlihat berteriak kesetanan dan secara ajaib langsung berubah menjadi tawa yang menakutkan.

Semua lubang yang ada dikepalanya juga terlihat mengeluarkan asap, disusul dengan api yang mengelupas seluruh kulit wajahnya hingga menjadi tengkorak.

Motor yang dinaikkinya'pun juga berubah dibeberapa bagian seperti yang ia lihat pada mimpinya.

•••••

•••••

 **|Stasiun tua Konoha, 21.00|**

Terlihat empat orang yang kesuluruhannya memakai pakaian berwarna hitam tengah berjalan beringan.

Seorang pria bertubuh gemuk yang membawa sebuah lampu petromax yang sepertinya sedang berjaga, keluar dari salah satu ruangan di stasiun itu dan melihat keemapt orang misterius itu.

"Hey!" Seru pria gemuk itu.

Keempat orang misterius itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan secara serempak membalik tubuh mereka.

"Kalian tidak bisa masuk kemari, ini adalah kawasan... kepemilikan." Pria itu terlihat seperti orang yang ketakutan hingga menjeda sejenak perkataannya.

"Apa ada kuburan disini?" Tanya salah satu dari keempat orang misterius itu.

"Oh, yeah. Sudah lama sekali."

"Apa yang terjadi pada kuburannya?" Pria misterius itu berjalan maju mendekati pria gemuk yang semakin ketakutan itu.

"Mereka telah memindahkannya."

"Dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Oleh siapa?"

"Pengurus Gereja, St Michael. Mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas keseluruhan. Dengar, kalian sungguh tidak bisa berada disini."

"Terima kasih telah memberitahuku."

 _~grep!~_

Pria misterius itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada kepala pria gemuk itu. Kulit pria itu'pun tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi biru dan tubuhnya yang semula gemuk juga perlahan-lahan menyusut hingga kering.

 _~brummmmm!~_

 _~cklek! drab! drab! drab!~_

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Back to Hell!"

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf bila terkesan aneh, sulit dipahami, dan pendek.**

 **Satu lagi, membuat sebuah cerita itu butuh waktu untuk bisa dikatakan layak untuk dibaca, dan saya butuh waktu yang lama untuk itu. Dan untuk word, saya memang tidak bisa membuatnya lebih dari 3k.**

 **Terima Kasih**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mencari sesuatu?"

 **"Back to the Hell!"**

* * *

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **.:::::::My Fate: Ghost Rider:::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **NARUTO, FATE/STAY NIGHT, DAN GHOST RIDER BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Untuk semua unsur rated M yang ada di fict ini}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

"Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya pria itu dengan seringai saat melihat kedatangan Naruto yang dalam kondisi membara.

 **"Back to Hell!"** Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk pria itu.

"Sayangnya, aku tak ingin kembali kesana." Naruto'pun berjalan mendekati pria itu.

 _~Thhoooottt! brakh!~_

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, sebuah truk tiba-tiba saja datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak tubuh Naruto, menyeretnya lalu membuat tubuh Naruto terhimpit diantara tembok dan moncongnya -truk-.

"Dia tak sekuat seperti yang kau katakan." Ujar sang pelaku penabrakan yang merupakan seorang pria botak pelontos.

"Tetaplah waspada, ia tidak akan kalah hanya dengan itu." Ujar pria itu memeperingatkan teman botaknya.

 **"grrrrrrhhh!"** Dan ternyata ucapan pria itu memang benar adanya karena tak lama setelah ia memperingatkan temannya, Naruto memgeluarkan suara geraman amarahnya. Kobaran api di tengkoraknya'pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _~ctang!~_

Kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan kulit miliknya menyentuh moncong truk itu. Geraman amarah semakin kuat ia keluarkan disaat ia mendorong truk itu.

Pria botak itu'pun menjadi panik. Dengan segera, ia menginjak pedal gas truknya dalam-dalam.

 _~brummm!~_

Adu kekuatan antara truk dan makhluk api itu berlangsung sangat sengit dimana keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah dan tak ada yang ingin kalah.

"grrrrrhhh..." Kobaran api Naruto semakin besar setiap saatnya.

 _~brummm!~_

Deru mesin truk itu semakin kuat setiap detiknya, semakin kencang disetiap detiknya, dan semakin ganas setiap detiknya, namun...

 _~bwoosh!~_

Tiba-tiba saja dari celah-celah moncong truk itu menyemburkan api. Ban yang sebelumnya berputar ganas mengelupas aspal tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan entah bagaimana, semua ban yang dimiliki truk itu tiba-tiba terbakar.

 **"Sekarang!"**

 _~brummm!~_

Mesin truk itu kembali mengaum ganas, ban dibagian depan'pun mulai berputar kembali dengan cepatnya namun dengan arah berbeda. Percikan api dari aspal yang terbakar menciprat kemana-mana akibat saking cepat dan panasnya api itu.

"A-apa?" Pria botak itu semakin panik karena tak bisa mengendalikan kendaraannya.

Truk'pun akhirnya mundur untuk beberapa dan melaskan Maruto dari belenggu.

 **[Trace On!]**

Sebuah rantai panjang tercipta di kedua tangan Naruto. Ia putar-putar rantai itu layaknya seorang cow boy dan melemparkannya kearah pria botak itu.

 _~grep!~_

Alhasil, rantai itu'pun menjeratnya. Naruto segera menariknya kembali hingga pria itu tertarik keluar truk dan jatuh berguling-guling ke aspal.

"Ka-kasihanilah a-aku." Pinta pria itu dengan wajah memelas.

 _~tap! tap! tap!~_

Dengan langkah berat Naruto menghampirinya.

 _~krincing!~_

Rantai yang dipegangnya menjadi berwarna orange menyala sebagai akibat dari energi yang ia salurkan.

 **"Maaf. Aku bukan Tuhan."**

 _~cring! grep!~_

Naruto'pun kembali menjeratnya dengan rantai yang telah ia putar-putar terlebih dahulu.

"ARRRFGGGGHHGH!" Teriak pria itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan, tubuh pria itu berubah menjadi batu dan akhirnya ia'pun menjadi patung batu.

 _~brakh!~_

Tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun, Naruto menarik rantainya dengan kasar sehingga patung batu itu hancur berkeping-keping.

 _~Suuiuut!~_

Naruto kembali bersiul memanggil motornya.

 _~bruuumm!~_

Singkat cerita, motornya'pun datang menghampiri dan ia'pun langsung menaikinya, pergi entah kemana.

••••••

••••••

••••••

 _~brumm!~_

Jejak aspal terbakar menyertainya kemanapun ia pergi. Termasuk disini, pemakaman. Entah kenapa Naruto pergi ketempat ini pada saat matahari baru saja menunjukkan wujudnya.

Naruto segera turun dari motornya dengan posisi membungkuk. **"GROOAARRGGG..."** Api yang menyelimuti kepalanya'pun mulai mengecil, semakin lama semakin mengecil, dan akhirnya hilang digantikan oleh wajah Naruto. **"Arrggghhh... Arrrgghhh..."** Naruto masih terus berteriak disaat tahap pengembaliannya.

Dengan susah payah ia merangkak menuju dua buah nisan yang tertancap berdampingan. Dikedua nisan itu, tertera dua buah nama, yaitu Jiraiya dan Senju Tsunade.

 _~brukh!~_

Namun, belum sempat ia menggapai kedua nisan itu, tubuhnya telah terlebih dahulu menyerah dan jatuh tertelungkup tak berdaya.

 _~jleb!~_

Sebuah sekop tiba-tiba saja menancap di dekat kepalanya, memaksanya untuk kembali membuka mata walaupun sulit. Dilihatnya, kini didepannya berdiri seorang pria tua yang menumpu badannya pada sekop itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kepala Tengkorak." Sapa pria tua itu sambil meludah.

•••••

•••••

•••••

 ** _Naruto Pov._**

Dimana aku? Dimana aku sekarang ini? Kenapa tempat ini penuh dengan api yang membara?

 **"ARGGGGHHHH! ARRGGGGHHGG!"** Siapa itu? Kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu? Kucoba mengikuti arah teriakan itu.

Disaat aku menemukan asal teriakan itu, kedua mataku dipaksa untuk melebar selebar-lebarnya karena saat ini didepan ku terpampang dengan jelas sesosok makhluk berwarna putih cerah yang tengah disiksa dengan kejamnya oleh makhluk-makhluk berwarna hitam. Salah satu makhluk hitam disana berjalan dengan tenang sambil menyeret sebuah pedang besar. Diangkatnya pedang itu tinggi-tinggi, dann...

 _~crash!~_

 **"ARGGGGHHHHH!"** Ia menebas keenam sayap merpati yang indah itu. Darah segar menciprat kemana-mana karenanya dan setelahnya, makhluk hitam itu mundur, kembali ketempatnya semula digantikan oleh makhluk hitam yang lainnya yang juga maju menuju makhluk putih tadi sambil membawa sebuah pedang bergerigi layaknya gergaji es dan menebaskannya ke tubuh penuh luka itu.

 _~CRASH!~_

Penyiksaan brutal itu terus berlangsung didepan mataku. Ingin sekali rasanya untuk berteriak, namun entah kenapa suaraku tercekat ditenggorokanku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menolong makhluk malang itu, namun entah mengapa tubuhku tak dapat bergerak. Hingga pada akhirnya salah satu makhluk hitam itu menyadari keberadaanku lalu mendatangiku sambil menyeret sebuah pedang besar yang berlumuran darah. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan, suaraku tak dapat keluar, hingga akhirnya makhluk itu menebaskan pedangnya padaku.

•••••

•••••

•••••

"ARGGGHHHH! HAH..HAH..HAH...HAH..HAH..." Hanya mimpi rupanya, untunglah. Tapi, dimana aku saat ini?

"uhukh..." Ukh, aku merasakan tenggorokanku kering sekali. Kucoba mencari air ditempat ini dan ternyata air didekatku ada beberapa gelas air.

Langsung saja kumunum air itu gelas-pergelas secara rakus dan membuang gelasnya kelaintai, untungnya gelas ini bukan gelas kaca. Setelah puas meminum air, aku'pun segera keluar dari kamar ini untuk mencari orang.

Tempat ini? Bukankah ini adalah pemakaman dimana kakek dan nenekku dimakamkan. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesana kemari dan akhirnya, sesosok pria tua berambut putuh tertangkap indra pengelihatanku. Kulihat ia sedang memandangi sebuah nisan sambil menumpu tubuhnya dengan sekop. Kudekati dia.

"Kau sudah mendingan?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku yang juga tengah mendekatinya.

"Ya, sepertinya sudah. Aku cuma merasa tengkorak kepalaku terbakar, tapi sudah mendingan. Terima kasih atas airnya. Apa kau melihat motorku?" Tunggu dulu, apa aku baru saja bicara ngawur tadi? "Apa aku ngomong ngawur?" Tanyaku padanya mencoba untuk memastikan.

"Begitu dramatis." Jawabnya. "Takdir yang mempertemukan kita disini. Aku menyimpannya digudang." Tak ada jawaban yang aku inginkan dalam perkataannya itu kecuali yang terakhir itu.

"Terima kasih." Aku'pun segara menuju gudang yang ia tunjukkan.

"Tampaknya sudah." Apa yang dia maksud?

"Apa?"

"Apa kau penasaran kalau motormu sudah normal? Tampaknya sudah." Ia bertanya tapi ia juga yang menjawab. Aneh. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang lain, kejadian yang berlangsung tadi malam. Itu bukanlah mimpi, malah akan terulang lagi."

"Siapa kau?"

"Pertanyaan tepatnya? Kau ini siapa? Kau seorang Rider." Hah...Entahlah, dari pada aku mendengarkannya mengoceh tak jelas, lebih baik aku mencari motorku. **"Ghost Rider!"** Aku'pun kembali menghentikan langkah kakiku dan menghadapnya lagi, lalu pergi lagi.

"Akuilah, nak! Itu akan membuat semua lebih mudah. Jika tidak, aku punya sebuah tempat hangat untukmu." Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, lalu kualihkan lagi.

Kubuka pintu gudang yang dimaksud oleh pria tua itu. Ternyata benar. Motorku ada didalamnya. Aku'pun segera menuntunnya keluar, tapi sialnya, aku kembali berpapasan dengan pria tua itu yang saat ini tengah memanggul sekopnya.

"Mereka telah melihatmu, sekarang. Mereka akan menanti untukmu. Kau akan membutuhkan bantuanku, atas apa yang terjadi semalam."

"Terakhir kali aku membiarkan orang asing menolongku, namun semuanya tidak berakhir baik." Ujarku sambil menaikki motor dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau hindari, nak."

 _~brumm!~_

Aku'pun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Semua ini terjadi semenjak kau menyetujui kontraknya." Karena penasaran, aku langsung saja menghentikan motorku. "Aku ucapkan selamat. Peluang kesempatanmu bukannya tidak ada, tapi hanya sedikit." Uhhh... Dia itu, kenapa juga ia terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tak kuketahui?

•••••

•••••

"Tujuan pengendara adalah untuk penghargaan dari iblis. Dikirim untuk memburu siapapun yang mencoba melarikan diri dari Neraka, namun bukan itu tujuannya memberikanmu kutukan. Tujuan sebenarnya kenapa ia memberimu kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan. Disaat kau memusnahkan jiwa yang melarikan diri dari Nereka itu, maka secara otomatis kekuatan yang ia miliki akan mengalir pada **Roarke**." Ujar pria tua ini menceritakan tentang sang pengendara. "Siang hari kau normal, tapi jika malam tiba, saat kejahatan merajalela. Kau akan berubah wujud."

"Aku ingat sekarang, kemarin malam. Ada seorang penjahat, dan aku bisa melihat semua kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya, kemudian aku menggunakan itu untuk memberinya pelajaran." Yah, kemarin malam tepatnya setelah memusnahkan jiwa seorang pria di stasiun terbengkalai.

 ** _"Tatapan penebus dosa."_** Apa itu? aneh sekali namanya. "Untuk menghukum jiwa yang sesat. Itu merupakan senjata terbaik para Ghost Rider, setiap Rider memilikinya." Sambungnya.

"Apa permasalahan Ghost Rider ini sudah ada sejak dulu?" Tanyaku.

"Ada beberapa. Terakhir kali 500 tahun yang lalu, disebuah kota kecil bernama San Venganza, kota kecil yang didirikan oleh orang-orang Amerika yang dulu menetap di Jepang. Kota yang begitu indah, penduduk yang ramah. Hingga ada seorang pendatang yang membuat perjanjian, sebuah perjanjian yang menyesatkan. Dengan penuh keserakahan, mereka saling menghancurkan. Hingga pada akhirnya, kota San Venganza tenggelam oleh darah penduduknya sendiri. Jiwa mereka terjebak untuk selamanya di kota yang telah dikutuk itu." Terang pria tua itu.

"Lalu apa hubungan **Black Heart** dengan semua ini?"

Dia kulihat sedikit terkejut saat aku mengatakan nama itu. **"Black Heart?"** Tanyanya balik. "Dia mengutusmu untuk mengalahkan Black Heart?" Aku semakin bingung, apakah orang itu sangat sangat berbahaya?

"Juga kawannya." Tambahku.

 **"The Hidden."** Nama apa lagi itu? "Black Heart, seorang pastur sesat yang diusir keluar dari Gereja oleh Saint Michael. Mereka bersembunyi hingga hari kiamat tiba. Lebih baik kau bertahan disini, Nak. Mereka tidak akan menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah suci."

"Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya, aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Setelah tahu jika aku adalah seorang pemburu penghargaan dari seorang Iblis." Aku'pun kemudian berdiri dan mengambil jaketku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Menemui seseorang. Dia pasti khawatir karena aku tidak kembali semalam." Jawabku.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang buruk."

"Ya, dia pasti akan marah-marah dan memintaku untuk memberinya penjelasan secara runtut." Dan aku'pun segera keluar menuju motorku.

"Kenapa kau bersedia melakukannya? Kenapa kau berani menyetujui kontraknya?"

"Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang bocah yang menginginkan kekuatan."

"Apa yang kau berikan sebagai imbalannya."

"Entahlah. Mungkin penyesalan."

 _~brumm!~_

Aku'pun pergi meninggalkan pemakaman ini, kembali kerumah.

•••••

•••••

"Aku pu~~" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan salamku, aku terpaksa harus menghentikannya karena di saat aku baru saja menggeser pintu, Saber telah berada dibaliknya dengan bersidekap tangan dan pandangan mata yang sangat tajam, setajam silet.

"Dari mana saja kau, Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Hah... Jangan sekarang, Saber." Aku'pun berjalan melewati Saber yang masih menjadi patung didepan pintu.

"Naruto. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

 _~brukh!~_

Aku langsung saja menjatuhkan tubuhku pada lantai kayu rumah ini guna mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang penat.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam, Naruto" Tanyanya kembali.

"Entahlah, Saber. Semalam aku kembali menjadi Rider dan tadi pagi aku baru saja mendapatkan jawabannya dari seorang penjaga makam yang memberi tahuku bahwa aku adalah seorang pemburu penghargaan dari Iblis." Jawabku panjang lebar. "Hey, Saber. Apa menurutmu aku adalah seorang manusia paling sial di dunia ini?" Tanyaku padanya.

Saber'pun kulihat duduk bersimpuh disamping kananku. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Naruto?" Tanyanya balik.

"Karena aku adalah seorang anak yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, harus tersisih dari keluargaku sendiri karena permasalahan kekuatan, ditinggalkan oleh dua orang yang menyayangiku, dengan bodohnya menerima kontrak, dan harus terjebak pada perang konyol ini." Ujarku yang tanpa sadar membeberkan kisah hidupku yang kelam. "Hah... Maaf, aku kelepasan tadi."

"Naruto, ada kalanya seorang tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan dimana kau sedang menginginkannya namun, kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari yang kau inginkan di kemudian hari."

"Banarkah? Tapi, aku tak percaya kalau aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari yang tak kumiliki. Jika sesuatu yang tak kumiliki itu tak kudapatkan, bagaimana mungkin aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

"Setiap orang memiliki pendirian yang berbeda-beda. Kau bebas memilih mana yang lebih kau sukai."

|•••••••••|

|••••••••|

|•••••••|

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.

* * *

A/N: Maaf bila terkesan aneh, kurang jelas, dan sangat pendek, karena hanya ini yang muncul dalam pikiran saya.


	6. Chapter 6

**•**

 **.:::::::My Fate: Ghost Rider:::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **NARUTO, FATE/STAY NIGHT, DAN GHOST RIDER SERTA LAINNYA BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA, TETAPI MILIK PEMBUAT MEREKA.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Untuk semua unsur rated M yang ada di fict ini}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

Hari ini, atau hari minggu ini, entah kenapa aku ingin pergi ketempat orang aneh itu. Maksudku, orang aneh penunggu kuburan itu. Entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan padaku waktu itu.

Tentang siapa sebenarnya orang yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini. Orang yang dimasukkan oleh iblis itu kedalam tubuhku dan menjadi sumber kekuatanku.

Sesampainya dipemakaman, aku'pun segera menuju pondoknya dan mengetuk pintunya.

~tok! tok! tok!~

Berulang kali aku mengetuk pintu pondok ini, tapi kenapa tidak ada jawaban dari dalamnya? Apakah dia sedang pergi? Pergi mencari makanan mungkin? Atau mungkin memancing? Yah, setiap orang pastinya membutuhkan hiburan, kan.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, aku'pun berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu pondok ini dan ternyata, pintu ini tak terkunci.

"Kau tak akan menemukan orang didalam sana, nak." Tubuhku langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk dan memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhku. Apa yang kudapati? Yeah, orang tua itu kini ada dibelakangku sambil memanggul sekop tercintanya. Entah kenapa disetiap ada dia pasti ada sekop didekatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kembali ketempat ini, nak?" Tanyanya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

"Jadi kau mulai tertarik dengan Ghost Rider, hmm."

"Begitulah." Orang tua itu'pun berjalan mendekatiku. Oh tidak, dia tidak mendekatiku tetapi melewatiku dan masuk kedalam pondoknya.

"Masuklah." Aku'pun segera masuk dan duduk disebuah kursi didepan pak tua itu. "Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tentang Ghost Rider. Maksudku, siapa dia sebenarnya?" Tanyaku langsung ke titik yang membuatku bingung tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah dia hanyalah segumpal kekuatan yang diberikan oleh iblis." Ini, ini yang membuatku tidak suka padanya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang kurasakan. Jika'pun itu hanyalah segumpal kekuatan yang diberikan iblis, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhku? Dan juga, dia terasa lebih ke seseorang yang dimaksukkan iblis kedalam tubuhku, bukanlah sekedar segumpal kekuatan. Ditambah aku selalu merasakan kalau aku adalah orang lain. Orang yang memiliki hawa kesucian yang kental dan memiliki nafsu membunuh yang kental." Aku memberitahu pertanyaan yang sealu muncul di kepalaku.

"Begitu, jadi kau juga merasakannya. Baiklah apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar. Ghost Rider bukan hanya segumpal kekuatan, tetapi adalah makhluk hidup. Ghost Rider dulunya bukanlah manusia, iblis, jin, melainkan Malaikat yang bernama Zarathos. Malaikat keadilan. Dia dikirim oleh Sang Pencipta untuk melindungi dunia manusia. Diberkahi oleh senjata yang tak terbatas. Apa kau pernah menciptakan senjata dari ketiadaan?"

"Emm... Ya, saat aku menjadi Ghost Rider sepertinya aku pernah menciptakan beberapa senjata seperti rantai, tombak, dan pedang kembar."

"Itulah kekuatannya. Tapi, dia ditipu. Dia ditangkap. Dibawa kedalam Neraka. Dirusak. oleh para iblis yang ingin menguasai dunia Manusia. Ia'pun menjadi gila. Misinya adalah melindungi Manusia dari tangan Iblis, menjadikan hasrat untuk menghukum para pendosa. Dan dia'pun menjadi Roh Pendendam."

"Bagaimana dengan sisi Malaikatnya? Roh Keadilannya? Dia masih hidup didalamnya bukan?"

"Disuatu tempat? Mungkin saja. Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau merasakan aura suci dari tubuhmu? Mungkin saja itu adalah sisi Malaikatnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara mengendalikannya? Aku tak ingin memberikan tubuhku pada orang lain untuk dikendalikan."

"Kau ingin mengendalikannya? Jika kau mamang ingin mengendalikannya, maka kau harus berbicara. Berbicara kepada api yang ada didalam tubuhmu untuk mengendalikan api Ghost Rider."

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

Pak tua itu mengambil sebuah buku tua nan tebal dari rak buku yang ada dibelakangnya dan melemparkannya kepadaku. "Bacalah. Sementara itu aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Ada orang mati yang harus dikubur nanti." Pak tua itu'pun keluar dengan membawa sekopnya. "Tapi ingat, jangan sampai membakar tempat ini!" Apa maksudnya itu? Memang aku bisa menyemburkan api, apa?

Aku'pun segera membuka buku tua ditanganku ini dan membacanya dengan cermat. Untung saja ini bukan buku pelajaran. Jika saja ini adalah buku pelajaran, maka aku akan langsung membakarnya.

 _ **~~Beberapa jam kemudian~~**_

haaaaahhhhhh... Akhirnya selesai juga. Jadi intinya aku hanya harus berkonsentrasi setinggi mungkin untuk bicara dengan api didalam tubuhku. Tapi,,,, satu hal yang membuatku bingung, memang ditubuhku ada api? Huh... Aku tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Baiklah." Kujulurkan tanganku kearah jendela, atau lebih tepatnya kearah datangnya sinar matahari. "Konsentrasi. Huft... Aku Naruto, dengan ini aku memintamu untuk tunduk dibawah kendaliku wahai api yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Aku memanggilmu keluar! Tunjukan dirimu padaku!"

 _~whuss!~_

Wow! Aku tak menyangka jika aku berhasil saat percobaan pertama. Kobaran api berukuran kecil keluar di telapak tanganku. A-aku tak menyangka ini.

 _~cklek!~_

 _~whuss! prank!~_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu pondok ini terbuka dan berhasil mengejutkanku. Dan karena terkejut, secara refleks aku'pun melemparkan kobaran api yang ada ditanganku kearah pintu.

Hah... Untung saja api itu hanya mengenai sekop pak tua itu.

"Hmm... Kupikir kau berhasil."

"I-ini hebat. Lalu, apalagi yang harus kulakukan"

"Kau hanya perlu melatihnya." Singkat sekali jawabannya.

"Lalu, tentang kekuatan untuk menciptakan senjata itu? Apakah aku bisa menggunakannya tanpa harus menjadi Ghost Rider?"

"Ya. Kau hanya perlu membayangkan bentuk senjata yang kau inginkan dan komposisi bahan. Tapi itu tidak akan mudah. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, akan ada orang mati yang datang beberapa menit lagi. Atau mungkin kau ingin ikut upacara?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tentu saja, siapa juga yang ingin mengikuti upacara penguburan orang yang tak dikenal? "Oh ya, apakah aku boleh membawa buku ini?"

"Bawalah. Lagipula buku itu tak berguna untukku." Kalau'pun tak berguna, kenapa kau menyimpannya, pak tua? Bukankah lebih baik kau membakarnya di perapianmu.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pulang dulu."

••••••

••••••

••••••

"Aku pulang." Seruku seraya menggeser pintu rumahku. Are? Tak ada jawaban? Kemana lagi Saber itu? "Saber. Saber. Kau ada dirumah?" Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ahh... ya, mungkin dia sedang ada di dojo.

Aku'pun segera menuju ke dojo.

 _~sreet! brukh!~_

Auuwwhh... Baru saja. Baru saja aku menggeser pintu dojo, sebuah boken langsung saja menyambutku dengan cara mendarat di mukaku dan pasti menciptakan garis merah melintang sepanjang mukaku.

"Auuwwhh... Saber, kenapa mendaratkan sebuah boken kemukaku? Apakah tidak ada boken pad (?) dirumah ini selain mukaku?" Tanya pada sang pelaku penyambutan yang tak mengenakkan ini. "Apa kau marah padaku?" Sambungku.

"Tidak, lagi pula untuk apa marah padamu. Dengar ini, Naruto! Saat ini kau sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertarungan yang bisa saja mencabut nyawamu kapan saja. Maka dari itu, kau harus berlatih menggunakan senjata."

Hee? Dia tak tahu rupanya. Jika hanya menggunakan senjata, apalagi senjata tajam, aku sudah terlalu mahir dengan itu.

"emm... Sepertinya tak perlu, lagi pula aku sudah mahir jika harus menggunakan senjata. Apalagi itu pedang." Kulihat Saber sedikit memicingkan matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak percaya dengan ucapanku. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau tak percaya?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan isi kebenaran isi kepalaku.

"Tidak." Auuwwhh... Walaupun jawaban singkat, tapi jawaban itu serasa mengoyak-ngoyak hatiku. "Jika yang kau ucapkan itu benar, maka buktikan. Lawan aku sekarang!"

Hah... Merepotkan. Tapi tak apa, demi untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku, aku akan melawanmu, Saber.

"Baiklah, aku akan melawanmu." Aku'pun mengambil boken yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Saber setelah meletakkan buku tua yang kubawa kelantai dan maju ketengah arena. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kalah nanti."

"Itu'pun kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku."

Kami saling melempar pandangan ditengah mempersiapkan posisi kuda-kuda masing-masing.

"Kau tak ingin maju duluan?" Tawarku.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang maju duluan?"

"Bukankah seorang pria harus mengalah dengan seorang wanita?"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Saber'pun maju menyerang duluan.

 _~tak!~_

Ia menebaskan boken yang ia bawa tetapi masih bisa kutahan dengan boken ku. Ukkhh... Kuat sekali tenaganya.

 _~tak!~_

Aku'pun berjalan mundur setelah mementalkan bokennya.

 _~tak!~_

Namun baru saja langkahku berhenti, ia langsung menyerangku kembali.

 _~tak! tak! tak!~_

Adu pedang diantara kami'pun tak dapat dihindari. Jika dilihat dari segi manapun, Saber terlihat lebih unggul dariku. Mungkin karena jam terbang yang lebih lama dari pada aku.

 _~tak!~_

Adu kekuatan kembali terjadi disela-sela adu boken kami, kali ini aku menyerang sedangkan Saber yang menahan.

"Ternyata apa yang kau katakan memang benar." Puji Saber disela-sela adu kekuatan kami.

 _~tak!~_

"Begitulah." Jawabku.

 _~krak!~_

Oh sial. Sepertinya boken yang kubawa mulai retak karena kekuatan Saber yang melebihi rata-rata itu.

 _~krak! krak! dug!~_

Auwwhh... Ternyata bokenku benar-benar patah dan memberikan jalan untuk boken milik Saber mengenai kepalaku. Aku'pun mundur beberapa langkah. Kupandangi dengan pandangan horor bokenku yang tinggal setengahnya.

"Kurasa kau terlalu kuat, Saber." Ujarku.

"Cepat ambil yang baru, dan kita lanjutkan." Perintahnya.

Aku tak kunjung mengambil boken yang baru, dan lebih memilih untuk memasang kuda-kuda dengan boken yang tinggal setengah. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku mencoba apa yang dikatakan pak tua itu.

"Bayangkan bentuk." ujarku lirih.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Pasti dia sedang bingung saat ini.

"Bayangkan, komposisi bahan."

"Gantilah senjatamu dan mulai lagi." Huft... Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar.

 **"[Trace On!]"**

 _~sring!~_

Jaring-jaring berbentuk boken tiba-tiba muncul di bagian bokenku yang patah dan membentuknya seperti kembali utuh dan tak lama kemudian, bokenku'pun kembali seperti semula tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Cough!"

 _~brukh!~_

A-apa ini? Ke-kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan? Seluruh tubuhku serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh pedang. Kedua kaki ku'pun kehilangan kekuatan mereka untuk menopang tubuhku dan aku'pun jatuh berlutut dengan bertumpu pada sebilah boken.

"Naruto!" Kulihat Saber sepertinya mengalami suatu hal yang disebut panik. Ia'pun entah tanpa sadar atau tidak, membuang boken yang ia bawa kasembarang tempat dan berlari menuju kearahku. Kuharap ia tidak menubrukku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?" Nada khawatir sangat jelas terdengar dari pertanyaan Saber barusan.

"En-entahlah. Ta-tapi, seluruh t-tubuhku se-seperti ditusuk, ukkhh..."

"Tahanlah sebentar." Saber'pun menyentuh pundak kiri ku dan dengan perlahan mendorong tubuhku untuk berbaring dan setelah aku berbaring, Saber menempelkan telapak tangannya di dadaku, tepat di jantungku.

Hangat dan menenangkan. Itulah hal yang kurasakan saat telapak tangan Saber mengeluarkan cahaya emas. Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Saber menarik kembali tangannya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Saber.

"Hah... hah... hah... Tidak... hah... Terima kasih."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Aku tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Saber melainkan merubah posisi ku saat ini menjadi duduk. "Hah... hah... Aku hanya mencoba apa yang dikatakan oleh Pak Tua penjaga pemakaman itu... hah..."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa kekuatan dari Ghost Rider dapat kugunakan tanpa harus berubah kewujud Ghost Rider."

"Kekuatan apa itu?"

"Penciptaan." Kulihat Saber sedikit tersentak saat mendengar jawabanku. "Penciptaan senjata maksudku. Bukan penciptaan makhluk hidup." Sambungku guna meluruskan hal yang mungkin saja ada di benak Saber, tapi sepertinya itu tak memberikan efek apapun.

"Pantas saja kau mengalami hal seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sihir penciptaan sejatinya merupakan sihir yang bisa digolongkan mustahil untuk dikuasai, bahkan oleh seorang ahli sihir sekalipun." Wow, berarti hanya aku yang bisa memakai sihir ini. Secara, aku kan Ghost Rider. Entah kenapa sepertinya ada keuntungan dari kutukan ini.

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah mengetahui cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu?"

"Yeah. Pak tua itu mengatakan jika aku harus bisa mengendalikan api dalam diriku untuk mengendalikan api Ghost Rider."

"Api dalam dirimu?" Beonya.

"Ya, aku sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang di katakannya tetapi saat aku mencobanya, aku berhasil mengeluarkan kobaran api ditelapak tanganku."

"Begitu. Tapi, ada yang aneh." Aneh? Apa itu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh dari perkataanku barusan? Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa penjaga kuburan itu yang memberitahumu semua ini, bukan?" Apa hubungannya dengan Pak Tua itu?

"Ya."

"Hal yang aneh adalah, bagaimana bisa dia tahu sebanyak itu?"

Kedua mataku langsung melebar. Benar juga yang dikatakan Saber. Bagaimana mungkin Pak tua itu mengetahui perihal Ghost Rider sebanyak itu?

Apa mungkin dia jugalah seorang Ghost Rider? Tapi, dia mengatakan bahwa Ghost Rider terakhir kali muncul pada 500 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, mana mungkin ia bisa hidup selama 500 tahun.

Mungkin aku harus menanyakannya lagi pada Pak tua itu.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan hal ini secara langsung padanya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?" Tawarku sembari berdiri dan mengambil bokenku. Yah, berkat Saber tentunya.

•••••••••

Huh... Pada akhirnya aku yang kalah dalam latihan tadi dan alhasil lebam-lebamlah yang kudapatkan. "Auuwhh... Kau terlalu keras, Saber." Rintihku saat Saber menekan kain kompres ke lebamku terlalu keras. Sungguh, itu benar-benar sakit dan menyakitkan.

"Untuk ukuran seorang Master, kau terlalu cengeng." Ukhhh... Sakit rasanya dikatakan seperti itu. Ternyata memang benar. 'Penampilan bisa menipumu' Dan itu terjadi padaku. Jika dilihat-lihat dari luar, Saber terlihat seperti seorang yang tidak banyak bicara. Tetapi jika ia berkomentar, kau tahulah apa yang kurasakan.

 _~tit! tut! tit! tut!~_

Telepon? Siapa yang meneleponku? Lagi pula, siapa yang memiliki nomor teleponku? "Sepertinya ada yang meneleponku. Saber, tunggu sebentar." Aku'pun segera keluar dari dojo, masuk kedalam rumah, menuju meja dimana telepon berada dan mengangkatnya. "Halo. Disini Naruto."

"Yo, Naruto." Suara ini. Inikan, Menma. Mau apa dia meneleponku?

"Menma. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau akhir-akhir ini kau tak masuk sekolah. Jadi, yah, kuharap kau datang hari ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maka dari itu, kau datanglah kesekolah. Tapi ingat, rahasiakan ini dari Servantmu. Jika kau datang bersama Servantmu, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bukan dari seorang sandera, melainkan ratusan sandera."

 _~tut! tut! tut! pluk!~_

Sial! Apa lagi yang ia inginkan dariku? Kenapa ia harus melibatkan ratusan orang kedalam peperangan konyol ini? Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini. Aku harus segera kesekolah.

"Siapa Naruto?" Hah! hah... hah... hah... Hampir jantungku copot karenanya.

"Sa-saber. Ti-tidak bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya, hanya temanku saja. Dia memintaku untuk datang kesekolah."

"Kenapa kau terbata-bata?" Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar jika saat ini aku sedang diinterogasi?

"Ya, ya, karena kau mengejutkanku." Jawabku seadanya. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan ke sekolah. Temanku pasti telah menungguku." Aku'pun langsung berlari menuju kamarku. Memakai setelan seragamku dengan cepat. Mengambil kunci motor dan langsung berlari keluar.

 _~brumm! brummm! bruuuummmmmm!~_

Langsung saja kupacu motorku kekecepatan tertingginya, tentunya setelah kuhidupkan mesinnya. Semoga saja tidak ada polisi yang berjaga hari ini.

•••••

•••••

 _~tap! tap! tap!~_

Naruto berlari menaikki anak tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Menurutnya ini aneh. Aneh karena, bukankah saat ini sudah seharusnya jam istirahat? Kenapa tak ada satu'pun murid yang keluar dari kelas? Koridor'pun sangat sepi, bahkan tak ada satu'pun guru maupun petugas kebersihan berjalan didalamnya.

 _~deg!~_

Sebuah perasaan aneh merasuki dirinya. Dirinya seakan dipaksa untuk menempel dengan tanah. Nafasnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sesak. Lehernya serasa dicekik, atau memang udaranya yang turun drastis? Dengan langkah yang terkesan menyeret, ia menuju jendela.

Seketika kedua mata birunya melebar. "Apa-apaan ini?" Kagetnya karena melihat sesuatu seperti akar tumbuhan tetapi berwarna merah yang seakan mengurung sekolah ini.

 _~srekk!~_

Ia membuka pintu dari salah satu kelas di koridor ini. Lagi-lagi ia dipaksa untuk melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan didepannya. Meja-meja yang tak tertata, murid-murid yang bergelempangan disana-sini dengan keadaan yang sepertinya tidak bisa bernafas, ditambah dengan nuansa merah ini.

 _~sring!~_

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat segel perintah berbentuk seperti pedang ditangannya bersinar terang. "Apa dia ingin mengatakan 'awas! musuh sedang mendekat'?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu disisi lain koridor, terlihatlah seorang perempuan barsurai lavender yang tengah duduk bersimpuh didekat murid perempuan yang tak sadarkan diri. Jika dilihat dan didengar lebih jeli lagi, ia terlihat seperti sedang melantunkan sebuah mantera. Ia sangat konsentrasi melakukannya. Sangat berkonsentrasi sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa bahaya tengah datang mengintainya.

Ya, saat ini jauh dibelakangnya telah berdiri sesosok makhluk wanita dengan sebuah pisau yang tersambung ke sebuah rantai. Ia terlihat menjilat rantai itu dengan sensual layaknya menjilati lolipop bulat atau mungkin yang panjang? kemudian melemparkannya kearah wanita tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~jleb!~**_

|•••••••••|

|••••••••|

|•••••••|

|••••••|

|•••••|

|••••|

|•••|

|••|

|•|

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **Maaf bila terkesan aneh.**

 **Saya ingin meminta saran tentang pair, terserah siapa saja yang penting dia adalah perempuan. Saya hanya meminta saran lho, bukan melakukan voting.**

 **Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


End file.
